Who's your man?
by ChisaMaxx
Summary: Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for Academy Of Entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name Amuto. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.
1. Can we say Spicy?

ChisaMixx: Hey everyone I just thought about a great new fanfic!

Ikuto: Oh great where'd you get your inspiration from lame shoujo mangas

Amu: (whacks Ikuto on head)

I: ……………………………

CM: No I got it from the movie She's the man duh!

A: I love that movie!

I: Lame ass chick flick

CM: Shut up or else I'll tell Amu your weakness. (Snickering)

I: Didn't know you were so evil!

CM: What? That's it I'm making it a TADAMU BWAHAHAHA

I: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!

A: ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made! (Laughing)

**Who's your man?**

**Plot /Summary/story**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Can we say Spicy?

Normal POV:

In the Yamabuki household on a Thursday evening.

**Amu's POV **

I was bored to death so I pulled out my I pod and started listening to Ke$ha her song TIK TOK. I bobbed my head back and forth getting into the music and shaking my hips.

"I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk, boys trying touch my junk, junk gonna slap them if they get to drunk, drunk."

I suddenly heard my ears ring a scream was heard about from downstairs. "Hey wears my food!"

The scream echoed as soon as I took off my earplugs. I sighed oh god I forgot about this stupid bitch's lunch. I went upstairs to find Saaya my annoying step sister fuming all for food what a _fat ass_ I said to myself. I heated up pizza rolls for her and she just threw it on the floor what a waste of pizza rolls.

"Amu you stupid idiot! Don't you know it has carbs!"

I flinched getting angry but I decided it wasn't worth getting mad.

"Yes, it is everything almost is made of carbs." I said talking to her like she was a little child.

Apparently Saaya wasn't as stupid as I thought she was and she immediately got out her cell phone using it against me.

"Careful what you do or say Amu, you wouldn't want me to call Mama on the phone." She said with a devious smile.

I gritted my teeth "You know what she's my mom! You think you can walk in and control my life after the death of my father two years ago who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled at her.

A smirk just formed on Saaya's face "Why Amu, everything happens for a reason."

She then took a sip of a cup by the sink and she had no idea it had soap in it then spitting it out disgustedly.

"HAHA choke on that Biotch!" I then said and grabbed my skateboard and skated out of the house.

Name: Amu Hinamori

Age: 17

Appearance: Pink straight hair with layers at the side and side swooped bangs (her length of the hair is medium long)

Interests: Singing, Playing video games, every sport except swimming, also plays the drums and piano

Normal POV

Saaya was filled with anger. That tomboy freak of nature according to her own words did this on purpose. Saaya didn't think this bitch would fight back after Saaya practically ruined her life making her sleep in the basement, stealing her first love, and taking pictures of her whenever she went swimming because she wore a one piece. She was so mad that she broke two vases.

"Whoops better blame that on Amu." She snickered and saw some mail on the counter.

"Maybe there's some mail from the guys that want me still." She laughed but stopped when she saw one that was for Amu.

She didn't hesitate to open it and practically ripped it to shreds.

Saaya read out loud. _**"Dear Amu Hinamori, We warmly welcome me you for being accepted to the Academy of Entertainment. The welcome ceremony will be on Saturday. If you do not wish to come then please note that we do not change minds since lots of people audition for this. There are only 12 slots left, if you wish to attend, or recommend someone, please notify this number."**_

Saaya gasped "How the hell did this untalented unworthy person get accepted and not me!"

She then started to laugh evil. "Hinamori Amu, you messed with the wrong biotch today."

Name: Saaya Yamabuki

Age: 17

Appearance: red curly hair with side swooped bangs

Interests: Putting on makeup, fixing her hair, cat walking stages, cheerleading, and singing.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in the Tsukiyomi household Yoru was eating some fish sticks while his

Cousin Ikuto was working on his car to work.

Ikuto POV

Damn its hott, I decided to take off my shirt since I couldn't stand the heat. I was fixing my cousin Yoru's car _damn I could be with hot chicks right now. _I said to myself sighing. Some girls passed by and would often flirt or ask to give me a drink hey I don't mind these chicks are so easy. I saw Yoru running down excitedly running with two envelopes.

"Ikuto look the Academy of entertainment! We've been accepted nyaa!" He said jumping up and down.

I wiped the sweat from my head and opened the envelope smiling looking up at the sky thanking god.

"That's it? Your just smiling what kind of reaction is that?" Yoru said still freaking out.

I laughed and added cooly "I hope there are some hott chicks."

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 18

Appearance: Same hairstyle, masculine, toned

Interests: Playing the violin, guitar, composing music, writing songs, fish, playing

Football, any type of sports

Name: Yoru Tsukiyomi

Age: 16 (in a half)

Appearance: Same hairstyle like Ikuto but a little spiky and has darker hair, a little toned

For a sixteen year old

Interests: Fish, sleeping, playing the cello, rapping, DJ mixer, sports

Normal POV

Saaya dialed the number on the acceptance letter and snickered.

"Good Evening, this is Academy of Entertainment how may we help you?" A polite woman answered.

Saaya then mimicked her voice like Amu "Hey, it looks like I can't make it cause um I broke my legs."

The woman's voice sounded concerned "Well I hope all is good with you, this is a sad loss for such a gifted person."

Saaya laughed, but managed to keep a straight voice "Ho-Ho Thank you so much, but I'm recommending someone!"

The lady added brightly "Oh who might that be?"

"Saaya Yamabuki." She added boastfully.

Saaya hanged up the phone and looked at the torn paper on the table. Saaya scanned the acceptance letter and made a copy since she ripped and crumpled the envelope to shreds. She then sealed the new copy in an envelope and tucked it behind her pillow.

"Amu will get her letter, when it's too late Bwa-ha-ha-ho-ho." She laughed evil to herself.

CM: So did everyone enjoy the story?

A: Yeah that was cool I made her choke on soap ha-ha

I: I for one think it sucked

CM: Why cause you wasn't smooching Amu

I: YES!!!!

A: Now wait Ikuto control those hormones!

I: Can't resist…. Much….. Longer (growing weak)

Y: I got you nyaa! (Helping him up)

S: How could you fall for such a hindrance Ikuto!

A: HA! What you say is what you are beotch!

CM: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time :D


	2. No Amateurs

ChisaMixx: Woo hoo we're back!

Ikuto: Oh the joy (sarcastically)

A: (reads the script happily) Yay! Hotdogs for me!

I: Amu you bad girl.

A: Shut up perv!

CM: So lovey dovey today!

A: We are not!

I: Oh Amu I feel your unwavering love for me its okay!

A: ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. (Gritting teeth)

**Can we say Spicy Flashback**

"_Amu will get her letter, when it's too late Bwa-ha-ha-ho-ho."_

**Plot /Summary/story**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

No Amateurs

Normal POV:

At the park

Amu smiled while feeling the wind in her face. She felt great getting out of the house and even greater when she saw Saaya's face when she spit out the water. Amu then looked up at the sky and held her hands up in thanks.

"Thanks God I owe you one."

She then hopped off her skateboard and sat near a bench by a tree and dozed off. When she woke up she figured it was the morning and she started freaking out.

"I slept here over night again?!" She skateboarded passed a hotdog stand stealing a hot dog.

**Amu's POV **

I quickly skated fast while holding a hotdog in my hands and started laughing. Poor hotdog stand guy getting all pissed over a hotdog how sad, look at him he's still running ha-ha. I took huge bites while heading home and noticed clouds forming.

**"Please don't rain please don't rain!" **

And what do you know, the minute I said this it started raining constantly must be my punishment today for stealing a hotdog. I stopped skating and went under a nearby tree _maybe I could hitch a ride from someone_ I said to myself. After a couple of cars passed by and one car stopped I was instantly shocked to find who it was. When the door opened it was none other than Tadase my ex boyfriend.

"Amu? Is that really you?" Tadase said coming closer to me with an umbrella.

"In the flesh." I said bluntly_. _

Tadase then frowned and extended a hand and said he would give me a ride. I brushed myself off the ground and went passed him heading in his car. When he went inside it was awkward silence for a few minutes when he suddenly started talking.

"Amu, I'm really sorry."

I shrugged and didn't bother even looking at him. "You should of thought of that before you kissed and dated her."

Tadase parked the car and looked at me with somewhat sad guilt eyes. "Amu, I mean it I'm truly sorry and I hope we can start over."

I shook my head and grabbed my skateboard "I'm not stupid enough to take you back after cheating on me with my step sister!"

Tadase put a hand on me but I shook it off instantly and he just frowned.

"Can we be friends then?"

I looked at him right in the eye and nodded quietly. I was just about to open the door when I caught a glimpse of an envelope that said Academy Of Entertainment.

"You've got your letter already?" I said eyeing the envelope.

"Yes, I got accepted isn't it great Amu? Didn't you get one?"

My head started to hurt and I shook my head. "No, when did you get that letter?"

Tadase looked at me worried. "Yesterday morning."

I suddenly dashed out the door and ran to my house. If Saaya got a hold of it who knows what she might do? When I checked the mail on the counter there was no recommendation letter nothing. I then heard laughing behind me.

Name: Tadase Hotori

Age: 17

Appearance: Blonde (same hairstyle) more muscular

Interests: Singing, medieval plays, castles, playing the piano, giving inspirational motives

Normal POV

Saaya stopped laughing and then formed a big smile on her face. "Looking for something Amu?"

Amu wanted to slap the living life out of her and eyed her. "What did you do Saaya?"

As calm as she looked Saaya was terrified of being alone with the beast. (Amu)

"What I did ho ho ho let me tell you what I did Amu, I recommended someone better."

Amu got up closer to Saaya until she was only a few inches away from her face.

"Give me my freaking letter now!"

Saaya played it cool and tossed a fake letter to Amu.

"You want it, you can have it, but it's too late I already showed them a tape of me singing and dancing and they thought I was inspirational."

Amu's heart rapidly started beating and she opened the letter quickly and couldn't find the air to breathe. **"Dear Hinamori Amu, we give thanks for your impressive arts and skills, but there are no more slots left for girls. We hope you understand and we give our sincerest apologies."**

Saaya's POV

Oh wow I'm a terrible person wah-wah. It's not my fault if it happened today I accidentally squished the copy I hid under my pillow. This is great for getting back at Amu from yesterday. So what? I made a fake copy saying there are no more slots because there aren't anymore those suckers from the Entertainment of whatever actually approved of my video because I'm such a good friend of Utau. Good thing she's famous ha-ha. I look over to see Amu in tears wow this just keeps getting better. When I offer her some cookies like some normal nice person would do she ran to her room ha-ha I guess that means I'm not meant to be a good person oh well better get a pedicure.

Amu's POV

I never knew she would stoop this low. Why does she always crush my dreams? That bitch! I would square her in the face if I wasn't so disappointed. And then she goes and offers me a cookie who the hell does that honestly? I ran to my bed crying and I've been crying non-stop for four hours. I look at my locket my Dad gave me when I was little and hugged it.

"Daddy, what do I do? I don't know what to do."

I cried myself to sleep and woke up to see it was Saturday.

"Crap! I got up and knew it was the auditions I don't give a damn if there are no more slots for girls I will prove them wrong!"

I got up and dressed up in camouflage cargo pants and got my beanie and run out the door. I used force to get a ride from a taxi driver good think I know martial arts. I then sprinted out the car door and headed into the doors where the auditions are held. "Why the hell is the line so long?!" I screamed and had to wait for another two hours.

"Hey."

I tapped the person in front of me to see it was a guy with brown hair talking with a guy with really long black hair.

"Yo."

He said casually and I asked him if the girl's auditions were over and he nodded and asked why. Just when I was about to tell him I saw a really huge bodyguard kick a girl out a girl?! I gulped and the guy beside me laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry there's only two reasons that you have to worry about if you have an invitation and if you are a guy."

I gulped even harder this time my mind was freaking out because I had no invitation and I wasn't a guy.

Normal POV

The guy in front of Amu was carrying a soccer ball and trumpet smiling.

"Yo, I'm Kukai and this other guy over here is Naghiko." Kukai said grabbing his buddy who had some drumsticks and a basketball in his hands.

Amu smiled and nodded when she was about to introduce herself until a guy with girls on each side of him skipped everyone in line until he reached Kukai and Nadeshiko.

Naghiko laughed "Ikuto do you know how many people you cut?"

Ikuto laughed and kissed every girl goodbye "Yeah so what I'm one of the most recommended."

Amu rolled her eyes this guy probably thought he was all bad cause he had girls _what a jerk_ Amu thought. The doors swinged open once again and a big man from before came out and called for four people to call inside Amu gulped and followed the three guys.

Name: Kukai Souma

Age: 18

Appearance: Brown reddish (same hairstyle) really muscular

Interests: Sports, eating noodles, food contests, playing the trumpet and soccer, also plays bass on guitar.

Name: Naghiko Fujisaki

Age: 18

Appearance: Black (same hairstyle) muscular

Interests: Dancing, basketball, cooking, playing the drums.

Amu's POV

When the auditions started I watched in awe as Kukai played his trumpet first, it wasn't boring as I thought it would be. He then showed us his skills with his soccer ball and kicked the ball so hard that the bodyguard flinched while almost getting hit by it. Naghiko was next and he took a deep breath and showed killer dance moves from break dancing to ballroom dancing. After he danced he played the drums nonstop in such an awesome rhythm I rocked my head back in forth this guy was amazing. Next was Ikuto and I was expecting for him to be a amateur, but when he played his violin this guy made it feel like we were connected in a way. I closed my eyes and swayed back and forth until he was done. He then took out a guitar and jammed all out scoring high notes he even did a few flips in the air. The judges liked Ikuto's the best because you could see one judge with their mouth wide open he even gave a standing ovation. Ikuto then smiled sharp and next thing you know all eyes were on me.

Normal POV

Amu was sweating constantly and her heart was beating faster than a drum. It took her a second to realize she didn't have anything to bring or play so she did the only thing she could do just stand there silent.

"You may start now." One of the judges said motioning his hand.

Still Amu didn't move.

"Are you starting now?" Another judge said and Amu still didn't answer.

Kukai and Naghiko motioned their hands to do something, but still nothing.

"Your wasting precious time and do you even have an invitation?" Another judge bluntly said motioning for the security guard to escort Amu out.

Ikuto shrugged and headed for the door until he heard a BAM! Ikuto instantly turned around to see that the security guard across the room falling on the ground then getting up furiously. He could see Naghiko and Kukai in shock and the mystery person with the beanie do a flip and use his sports skills to knock out the security guard. Amu did another flip on the table and double kicked Kukai's soccer ball and used Naghiko's drumsticks to do some moves meant to be in some action movie. She then took Ikuto's guitar and jammed while getting out proving she had skills. Once Amu knew the guy was out cold, she put her right foot on top of him claiming her victory then pointed the middle finger walking away handing back Ikuto his guitar.

The only words that managed to come out of Ikuto's mouth was "What the hell just happened?"

CM: So?

A: It was really cool Chisa!

I: Yeah sure but me and Amu should have a hotdog scene

A: Do you know how wrong that sounds?

I: exactly

CM: Maybe I'll give you both an ice cream scene

A: WHAT?!

I: Oh please do. (Licking lips)

A: Perv! (Getting ready to pounce Ikuto)

Kukai: There's terror in her eyes!

CM and Naghiko: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: D


	3. Roommate mishap

ChisaMixx: Hey Everyone!

A: It's great to be back!

I: *Yawn

A: I like him better like this

I: (snoozing off)

CM: Hey do you want an Amuto scene or not?

I: OH HELL YEAH

A: N-Noooo!

CM: I wonder if we should do a changing scene or a

A: Why GOD?!

I: ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. (Licking his lips)

**No Amateurs Flashback**

_"What the hell just happened?__"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Roommate mishap

Normal POV:

At the Auditions

**Ikuto's POV **

What the hell? Was that a stunt guy was he even human? The guy was bouncing all over the damn walls and using instruments. And then he can hit some notes on my guitar. (Impressive, but not as good as me). I look over to see Kukai and Naghiko in shock and the judges in even more seeing the body guard knocked out completely. Hate to be him in the morning.

Normal POV

The judge put his hands in the air praying. "Finally we find unique talent!"

He then stepped over the body guard knocked cold and announced on an intercom.

"There is to be no more auditions we found are last four candidates."

He then pushed his glasses up and spoke to Ikuto, Naghiko, and Kukai.

"I want you three to find that mystery piece of art!"

Naghiko and Kukai snapped back to reality following Ikuto to find the mystery person.

Amu's POV

Oh well I tried my best and kind of screwed it up. I'm probably wanted for causing physically injury for the weak bodyguard. So what? I then take a sip from the water fountain then hear some running footsteps.

"There he is!" One of them say and I dash out running pushing people out of my way.

"Oh my god I killed him didn't I, I killed him!"

I ran as fast as I can to the door and look back to see the same three guys from the audition chasing me. The hell did I do with them? What did they like that body-guard or something? I then get cornered by them, but I'm always ready to charge. I see Naghiko charge for me first trying to grab me taking out his sticks I jump over him and grab his sticks beating him on the head. Kukai then tried hitting me with the soccer ball but I kicked it back hitting his face. I turn around to see Ikuto blocking the exit so I try giving him my iron kick.

Normal POV

Ikuto blocked Amu's fearsome kick with his arm. Amu looked shocked and tried it again aiming for his head but Ikuto blocked it again grabbing her arms, but Amu twisted and backed away. Amu then tried a different approach and headed for the stomach but he still blocked well did this guy take martial arts classes Amu thought.

Ikuto pinned her against the wall and smirked. "We've got you now."

Amu then panicked and kicked him on his privates causing him to hold his stomach a little. When she was about to jump over him Ikuto grabbed her beanie on her head causing her long hair and face to appear.

"You're a-a girl?!" Ikuto said with his eyes popping out.

Amu then grabbed her beanie and stood up. "Yeah so what you're never taking me alive!"

She was heading another direction, but Kukai and Naghiko blocked the way. "Easy now we're here to tell you, you made the cut."

Amu's eyes widened "What the hell? For real but I'm not a guy."

Kukai stood up and put an arm on her shoulder. "I seriously thought you were a dude."

Amu was getting ready to hit someone again, but Naghiko stopped her.

"But, your face is too cute for a boy." Amu then blushed and turned around heading home.

"So what your just gonna give up?" Ikuto said eyeing her.

"Looks like it huh, but its not like it makes a difference anyway there's no way I can pull it off!"

Ikuto laughed and shrugged. "Well to me you can I thought you were a boy to begin with boyish clothes, physical movement, no tits."

Amu then hit Ikuto on the head and growled. "On second thought I'm in and why the hell are you grinning like that?!"

Ikuto's grin was enough to tell for Kukai and Nadeshiko because he knew I'd be interesting to have a girl as a roommate.

Ikuto's POV

This is gonna be fun I cant wait to toy around with Amu. After she put up with quite a fight we headed back to the auditions and the judge kissed every one of our hands what a weird man. He then gave us keys to our dorm and we drove Amu home to get her stuff. The dorm was freaking huge.

"Two other guys are gonna live with us." Naghiko said reading a paper.

"Wait, that means there's gonna be five guys in the freaking dorm I give up I'm leaving!"

Amu was leaving until I put my arm on the entrance of the door.

"Oi Calm down, any girl would think I'd be like a dream to live with five guys."

Amu turned around the other way and stomped off. "Yeah, everyone but me!"

I laughed and Naghiko tossed me the paper. "So who's sharing rooms with each other? I call Amu!"

Naghiko and Kukai got up. "And why do you have to room with her?"

I sat down on the couch. "Because, I was the only one that could stop her."

Kukai protested "Yeah right until she kicked you in your kiwis!"

Amu then came charging yelling. "Don't assume your gonna sleep with me or even get to third base! I'll pick with whoever I will bunk with!"

I wrapped my arms around Amu "Really Amu, a guy's gone third base with you already?"

She burned pink and flailed her arms "No! I was just saying I will pick my own roommate!"

I laughed and held her closer. "So my Amu's still a virgin?"

She was angry again trying to break through my hug. "Shut up! And I'm not yours you pervert king let me go!" The doors opened suddenly and a guy gave us a look at us like we were crazy.

Normal POV

Ikuto quickly let go of Amu and pushed her. "Ha-ha sup."

Amu pushed Ikuto back that he fell on the couch and they all laughed.

"I'm Kairi." The guys said and pushed up his glasses.

"Ikuto, Kukai, Naghiko." One by one the guys introduced themselves.

Kairi then turned to Amu and she forgot she had to make up a name quickly.

"I'm uh um-."

Amu saw that Naghiko was whispering something "Say Bob your name is Bob!"

Kukai then pushed Naghiko away. "Say Mike Hawk!"

(For those of you who do not get this joke my guy friend told me Mike Hawk is a funny name that sounds like my c***)

Amu was about to kill those two they weren't helping much so she looked over to Ikuto.

"Amuto" He said smiling so Amu just went along with it.

"I'm Amuto sup." She said casually in a deep voice and he shook her hand.

Kairi then nodded and proceeded to unpack going in a room. Amu gave Naghiko and Kukai death glares.

"What the hell? Bob, Mike Hawk?"

Kukai and Naghiko laughed. "Well at least it wasn't a cheesy name of you and Ikuto's couple name!"

Amu looked puzzled. "What?"

Ikuto snuggled closer to Amu. "Why Amu don't you know Amu and Ikuto make Amuto. "

Amu then turned red and was whacking Ikuto. "You idiot!"

Name: Kairi Sanjo

Age: 17

Appearance: Black (same hairstyle) a little muscular has glasses

Interests: samurai swords, samurai movies, martial arts, playing the flute, acoustic guitar

Amu POV

What the hell was I thinking of listening to Ikuto. I've only known him for what about ten hours and I already knew he was a pervert! And it pisses me off even more that he dodges my hits like he's some master. I plopped down on the couch by Kukai and he shared some chips with me. Naghiko was cooking and Ikuto was flipping through the channels. Kairi was reading on the table and we all heard the door open. I turned around to see Tadase.

"Shit, why him of all people?"

Tadase came in with his stuff and we all introduced ourselves.

"Yo I'm Amuto." I said with a monotone voice looking down hoping he wouldn't see me.

He smiled and the next thing you know I was hurrying up to my room almost crying.

"I'll be in my room." I said grabbing my bags and I could see at the corner of my eye Ikuto staring at me.

I then unpacked my stuff in the room farthest and slumped down crying trying to wipe my tears.

"Get a hold of yourself Amu! Don't ruin it for yourself." I said and grabbed my bra and underwear heading to take a bath.

Normal POV

Ikuto raised an eyebrow as Amu walked away. After an hour passed Naghiko whispered to Kukai "It was probably Ikuto's fault."

Ikuto threw a pillow at Naghiko's face and ate a chip. "It wasn't me she's probably on her PMS or something."

Kukai stood up and stretched. "I doubt that, she was fine before so allow me to work my magic."

Ikuto stood up and pushed Kukai back showing him he has a key. "I'm Amu's roommate so if anything I should make the magic."

Kukai sighed and grabbed the bag of chips. "You knew there was a spare didn't you?"

Ikuto smiled and nodded. Amu just finished taking a bath and dried herself up. She put on her boy shorts underwear (strawberry printed) and bra and put on her strawberry scented lotion and deodorant.

"Shit, I forgot my clothes on the bed!"

She then peeked out of the bathroom door that led to her room and sighed in relief. She walked to the bed and the door suddenly opened suddenly and Ikuto walked in wide eyed.

"Why are you in here pervert!" Amu said screaming.

CM: Did you like it?

I: MMM yeah I'll make my magic work next chapter

A: Shad up! I FEEL SO VIOLATED Chisa!

CM: Sorry Amu

KU: I wanna see some skin

I: You'll see nothing and like it. (Death eyes)

N: Now now Ikuto

Tadase: what'd I miss?

Kairi: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: D

I, A, KU, N: He actually smiled for the closer!


	4. Apology

ChisaMixx: Hey guys!

A: ………

I: Why so quiet Amu koi

A: humph

I: She must be mad from the last scene (Whispers)

A: Shut up and die (Glaring eyes)

CM: Comment her on her appearance

I: What the crap results from that

CM: Just do it!

I: Um….when you smile it really becomes you.

A: ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. (Crackling knuckles)

**Roommate mishap**

_"Why are you in here pervert!"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Apology

Setting: At the luxurious dormitory

**Amu's POV:**

I screamed with horror when Ikuto came barging in. What the hell he has a key and why does he have it in the first place! I took up a large amount of air in and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Why are you in here pervert!" I said throwing anything I could possibly find at him.

He quickly hushed me and kept growing nearer to me, but I just kept going far as I could until I reached the wall. He then cornered me and held down my wrists and I couldn't move it was no use this guy was too strong.

Normal POV

Ikuto smirked at Amu and kept growing closer to her. He could smell her from a distance away that sweet smelling strawberries scent. He then licked Amu all around her neck and noticed her turning pink trembling. Ikuto grabbed a hold of her beautiful face and sniffed in the sweet smell and made his way to her ear. He didn't know why, but seeing how pink her ears were he thought it was adorable and decided to nibble it. Amu flinched and immediately responded aggressively knocking Ikuto out with a hard hell kick causing him to land on the bed. Amu then opened the door to reveal Kukai and Naghiko eavesdropping on them.

"You better have a good reason to be here." Amu said gritting her teeth.

Ikuto's POV

She hit me in my stomach and the pain is slowly dieing away. This woman is really something…. having the nerve to throw lotion bottles, lamps, books, and pillows at me. I was just giving her something that will pleasure her is that too much to give? She looked fumed when she saw Kukai and Nadeshiko spying.

"You better have a good reason to be here." She said working a pose and man she looked so sexy she still had no clue that she had her bra and panties still on.

"U-um Amu…." Kukai said turning red.

"WHAT?" Amu said yelling.

"Your wearing your undergarments." Naghiko said turning red with Kukai.

Amu seriously looked like she was going to explode. She turned fumed pink red and breathed in deeply and threw me out and slammed the door in our face.

Normal POV

"You've done it now Ikuto now she's definitely gonna leave." Naghiko said crossing his arms.

"It's not my fault well not entirely my fault she was already in her undergarments she was asking for it." Ikuto said shrugging his arms.

"Your hands are moving too fast!" Kukai said turning the other way.

Before Ikuto could say anything else Kairi and Tadase came downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"We heard some screaming are you guys okay?" Tadase said worried.

"Yes, it was quite loud." Kairi said calmly.

"Ah don't worry it was just an it was just a-" Kukai said looking at Naghiko and Ikuto for answers.

"Porno, horror movie." Both Naghiko and Ikuto said at the same time.

Kukai then put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "It was a horror movie that had a porno in it; it was the part where the wild wolf goes in for the prey which is some hot chick in a rabbit suit…that smells like strawberries nice strawberries mmm." Kukai said getting too much in detail and Ikuto shot him a look.

"Okay that's nice then." Kairi and Tadase said backing away and heading back to their work. Once they left Ikuto could feel icy glares hunting him down.

Amu's POV

After I changed into descent clothes I plugged in my earphones and sat down on the bed weeping. I then put my legs up and buried my face in my lap. After a few minutes I clutched my father's necklace in my hand and put it back around me and straightened up. I took off my earphones and put my ipod back in a drawer. I did what I always did when I was mad or sad I took out pencil paper, and keyboard and started writing songs. I then rehearsed over and over until I thought it actually balanced.

_It's hard to do what you want to dream._

_When things aren't exactly coming to be._

_They say to lift your head held high._

_And reach out till you reach the skies. _

_I know it's hard to be what you want to be._

_So rise up, get up, move until you reach the brightest sky._

_Reach until you go so high and laugh until you almost cry _

_And always believe_

_Always believe (oh) _

_Believing for something being _

_Always believe (Oh) _

_Oh believe _

_Believe for something being _

Normal POV

A few minutes passed and it was dead silent. Every time Ikuto glanced at Kukai and Nadeshiko they gave him a death glare. He knew it was entirely his fault, but still Tsukiyomi Ikuto apologizes to no one. But, still Ikuto knew his friends were very important to him so he breathed in and mumbled loud enough for Naghiko and Kukai to hear. "I'm sorry."

Nadeshiko turned his head facing Kukai and spoke to him."Did you hear something?"

Ikuto growled and cleared his voice. "I said I'm sorry you guys okay I'm sorry."

Ikuto then heard a click sound and saw that Kukai was filming the whole thing laughing.

"Why you little- this is the last time I'll ever apologize."

Naghiko, Kukai, and Ikuto all started to crack up both punching on each other playfully.

"That was too good." Kukai said holding his forehead from laughing to hard.

Ikuto just nudged him on the head and sat down next to them. "So I really screwed up huh?" Ikuto said sighing.

"Yeah you did and you need to apologize." Naghiko said standing up next up with Kukai.

"Are you serious I just did wasn't that good enough!" Ikuto said propping his foot up on the couch.

Kukai knocked down his feet and dragged Ikuto all the way in front of Amu's door. Naghiko followed and pointed at the door.

"Go now Ikuto."

Ikuto was trapped and didn't want to fight his own friends so he turned around gulped hard and was beginning to knock on the door until he heard a song…..a voice. The three guys heard an angelic voice a beautiful sound within that voice. Ikuto was stunned he never heard such a highly praising voice. It took a second for them to realize it was Amu singing. Amu's pitches were soft and serene it was relaxing and when she hit those high notes it gave the guys goose bumps.

"She's really good." Ikuto said leaning against the door with Kukai and Naghiko.

Amu's singing suddenly stopped and footsteps were sounded and the next thing Ikuto knew he fell flat on the floor with Kukai and Naghiko.

Ikuto's POV

Amu's voice was incredibly impressive. Call me cheesy, but her voice sounded like it came from heaven. Me and the guys were taken back by her voice and were left there stunned. Soon after she stopped singing footsteps were heard and the door opened leaving me, Naghiko, and Kukai on top of each other. When I looked up I saw a fuming Amu pissed. We got up really fast and as I was about to leave until Kukai and Naghiko pushed me towards Amu. Amu stood there crackling her knuckles waiting for me to say something.

"Ah well Amu you know that feeling when someone wants to say when they did something wrong?" I said smiling.

Amu's glare was still the same as ever "Go on."

I sweat dropped and bowed down my head. "I-I…….AM SORRY."

Amu looked at me for a few seconds then opened her mouth. "You're forgiven, but if you ever try doing that to me ever again I'll cut your balls off."

Amu noticed Kukai and Naghiko laughing and gave them a glare making them shut up.

"Yes mam...so does that mean I can still sleep in your room?" I said smiling sweetly.

Amu turned around suddenly and formed a grinned walking away. "Of course just as long as you sleep with one eye open Ikuto."

Was she serious? She's gonna chop off my balls if I wanna get physical with her what the hell?

"Don't you mean you should sleep with one eye open Amu koi?" I said smirking.

She quickly turned around and said in an irritated voice. "What?!"

"Nothing." I said and we all headed to sleep.

Normal POV

Amu felt up and woke up to see Ikuto's face inches away from hers. Amu jumped up and kicked Ikuto off the bed landing with a thud. She then saw Ikuto rubbing his head wearing no shirt just wearing boxers.

"You must really want your balls chopped don't you?!"

"What the hell are you doing naked?!"

Ikuto sighed and got up standing away from Amu afraid she might wanna strike him again. "This is also my dorm and most guys sleep with their shirt off."

"Don't forget I'm a girl and would you please cover yourself up!" Amu said putting a pillow in front so she wouldn't see Ikuto's toned body.

"Oh Amu koi were friends again can't we just have one hug?" He said smirking coming close to Amu.

Amu blushed madly hitting Ikuto with the pillow. "I'm not afraid to use this!"

Amu then put on her hat and ran out the door her eyes widening again to find all the guys who live in her dorm with no shirt on.

Amu's POV

What the hell is going on here Ikuto was right! Why do guys like to over expose themselves to one another geeze! I slowly move toward the table to see Naghiko and Kukai flexing what a bunch of idiots.

"Amu eat my pancakes I made for you." Naghiko said giving me a plate of pancakes leaning on the table.

I eat my pancake and smile. "Wow this is really good thanks."

Kukai then swallowed all his pancakes and scooted over to me stretching. "So Amu you cold you want me to warm you up?"

Ikuto pinched Kukai's arm causing Kukai to glare at him and scooted in between me and Kukai.

"Amu koi after you eat we're headed to the salon."

I froze and couldn't take another bite. "What do you mean I'm gonna shave all my hair off?!"

CM: How was it?

A: terrible!

I: Pfft Amu's having her head shaved this is gonna be great?! (Laughing)

A: (Knocks Ikuto out cold) that's not really happening right Chisa?

CM: You'll have to see next chapter.

T: Don't mind me for asking Chisa, but can we have more lines?

I: (Gets up) Not until we see more Amuto

Tadase: I prefer Tadamu

A: Nobody gives a damn of what you both want I might get my head shaven!

I, A, KU, N: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: D


	5. It’s a date!

ChisaMixx: How's the New Year going for everyone?

A: Not that great seeing him.

CM: Amu your prayers might be answered, I think I might spice it up with some Tadamu or Kudamu!

I: Why are you doing this?

CM: For the people...and the reviews.

T: Bwaha-ha-ha your limelight will be stolen you filthy peasant!

A: Oh great just what I need another person who is more into themselves like Ikuto.

I: Did you hear that ass wipe you're not welcome here.

T: What are you picking a fight?!  
I: I'm not afraid to bring one on.

CM: Wait…say the disclaimer first!

I: ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. :D

**Flash back from Apology**

"_What do you mean I'm gonna shave all my hair off?!"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

It's a date!

Setting: In Kukai's Prius.

**Normal POV:**

Amu was in such shock of what Ikuto meant by salon. She always dreaded getting glammed up and girly because Saaya was always doing that.

"What do you mean I'm gonna shave all my hair off?!" Amu froze and couldn't bare to say another word. That's when Ikuto's famous grin appeared on his face.

"Ah I don't know you're bound to get caught like you said so there's no other way…"

"W-wait maybe we should rethink this." Amu said smiling sweetly.

"Nah I don't think so we either hit the salon, or you hit home." Ikuto said having a mischievous smirk.

"We're friends c'mon guys…guys?" Amu noticed Kukai and Naghiko were unusually quiet and shot them a look.

"Well if you want to stay for this once in a lifetime opportunity…go on a date with me." Ikuto said winking.

Ikuto's POV

The look on Amu's face was priceless. She looks so cute when she's angry ha-ha. The plan is working pretty soon she'll be like all the other girls and swoon over for me. There's no way she'd say no she's too desperate. I noticed her flinch a little and burn pink oh that beautiful pink and stood up and pointed at me.

"You really are an ass thinking that I would fawn all over you…don't treat me like other girls I'm not stupid enough to see passed you I hate guys like you!" She said yelling at me and kicking and punching me out of the way. What the hell? Was she really mad over this how the heck did she know...ESP NAH.?

And then she said she hated me ouch somehow it hurt no ones ever said they hated me before.

"Well it's my turn." Kukai said happily after a few seconds she left.

"What?" I said confused.

"Remember the deal if she says no to you then I could try asking her out as my date as well." Kukai smiled and went passed me.

But I didn't think she'd-"

"Can't wait to work my magic."

And I actually hated the way he said that. I felt uneasy for some reason…why?

"Ooh burn." Naghiko added and I punched him in the face.

Normal POV

Amu was packing all her clothes in her bag.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Amu said with a tear falling down her cheek.

Amu thought she would get along with the guys there…but guys will be guys. The annoying, heartbreaking, pervert idiots they are. She got startled when someone walked in and it was surprisingly Kukai.

"What do you want?" Amu said still a little ticked off.

"I came here to cheer you up."

"Yet you have chocolates?" Amu said sarcastically.

"Well yeah when I'm down and is in a bad situation…chocolate is one of the many things that keep me going like a life source." Kukai said eyeing his treasure.

Amu laughed she couldn't help but to laugh at the dork who was so fanatic about chocolate.

"Thanks Kukai." Amu said and took the chocolate from Kukai.

"So Amu there's this arcade we could pass by later if you'd like…I was kind of hoping I could bring a friend." Kukai said smiling.

"Sure."

"For real then we'll call it a date."

"Okay." Amu said sarcastically and popped a chocolate in her mouth but she didn't think of it as a date.

Kukai grinned and started walking away hitting the audio button.

"Got it...I am so good."

Amu's POV

I have to say out of everyone in the house I like Kukai best. He's really nice and gives off a good cheerful mood. Nadeshiko is okay unlike Ikuto the complete pervert. Well better go get ready for the salon first oh God please don't shave my head I will forever repent my sins!

I came downstairs finding Ikuto and Kukai murmuring something which made Ikuto looked pissed.

"Guys what's up?"

"Nothing." Kukai said jerking me away.

I look back at Ikuto why was he so angry looking and it seems that his blue eyes piercing at Kukai and me.

"Kukai did I miss something."

"Nothing of the sort Amu come on you'll be late for your appointment."

The car ride was pretty quiet most of the time it was awkward because Kukai who is usually loud wasn't saying a word. I on the other hand was just worrying about being shaved.

_Please forgive me lord have mercy have mercy!_

Normal POV

Naghiko was working on a recipe and Ikuto was at the same spot he was before Kukai and Amu left.

"Ikuto?" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"What!" He replied angrily.

"Boy someone seems to be in a bad mood come on pour it all out to Nagi." Naghiko said patting him on the back.

"I just didn't think Kukai would ever get a date before me."

"And?"

"It throws me off how Amu didn't say yes."

"And?"

"For some reason it pisses me off when you guys try to get with her."

"We found the answer!" Naghiko said hitting Ikuto on the back.

"What?"

"You like Amu just admit it."

"Don't be absurd I don't like that flat chested girl." Ikuto said huffing.

"Well that's too bad you don't like her you said their at the salon right?"

"Yeah why?"

"The salon you set an appointment for her has some very cute revealing clothing for women (Not that I try it on or anything) but Kukai would want to go in the fitting rooms with Amu."

Ikuto's visualization

Amu had her cheeks burning red and an innocent face. "Kukai it won't zip up."

"Why don't you take it all off?" Kukai said reaching out for the zipper."

End of Visualization

"That bastard!" Ikuto said pounding the table.

"So shall we leave now?" Naghiko said turning off the oven."

"We shall."

Kukai POV

This is weird it's just me and Amu. I was hoping I would have alone time with her, but it isn't some fun at the beach we barely even talked in the car. Luckily her cute face is worth it so yeah I'll try my best to win her. We arrive at the salon and Amu looks at the place with fear.

"Amu you okay?"

"N-no do we have to do this Kukai Kun?" She said sweetly.

"N-Yes!" _Damn she almost got me there got to focus!_

She took a deep breath and held onto my arm oh boy she was so cute like those little kids holding onto their parent's. We walked in and Amu was still gripping on me yes!

So Amu what would you like to do try on some clothes, undergarments, swimsuits, undergarments" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Um well I think we should start by cutting my hair f-first." She said a little scared.

I shrugged sooner or later she would try it on I hope…

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" A person with pink hair and looked really cheerful.

"Yeah."

"Well that's great I'm Ran I'll be your clothes picking helper ha-ha."

'Nice to meet you." Amu said smiling.

"You may sit down now Suu will be your hair stylist and will be right there."

Amu then sat down and a hair stylist with green curly hair came smiling sweetly. Amu was definitely worth it she's really pretty her complexion was perfect and the way her face glows made it look like- wait what am I saying? Kukai you're a man a tough man! I quickly shaked off the thought and noticed the pink haired from before Ran, looking tired.

"Do you need some help?" I asked politely.

"Sure just help me separate those clothes in the changing room." She said smiling.

"Alright."

Normal POV

Ikuto was speeding the highways and honking constantly.

"That bastard thinks he could move faster than me?" Ikuto said pushing on the gas faster.

"Ikuto…don't get road rage at a time like this!" Naghiko said holding onto the handlebar for his dear life.

"It's that bastard's fault when I find him touching the pure and innocent Amu I'll hammer him to correct that twisted nature of his!" Ikuto said gritting his teeth and sliding and gliding the car with twists and turns.

"Oh know I'm too young to die farewell cruel life may I go to the place where Grandpa is now…" Naghiko said holding up his hands then opened his eyes surprised to see the car parked.

"We're here." Ikuto said getting out of the car fast. They then headed inside and looked around for Amu and Kukai.

"Ikuto you're over exaggerating I don't think Kukai would get into Amu's pants so quickly."

"Oh you'll be surprised to know how fast his hands are as well."

The both of them froze upon hearing a conversation.

"Could you help me with this it won't zip up?" A girl said.

"Why don't you take-" A voice that belonged to Kukai said but was cut by Ikuto jumping into the changing rooms.

"No Amu don't am I too late?!" Ikuto said falling into the changing rooms causing Kukai to fall on Ran; and suddenly landed in a pile of clothes.

"Ikuto?" Kukai said puzzled.

"Kukai you cheating fuck!" Ikuto said looking at Kukai with Ran.

"No wait it's not what it looks like-"

"Ikuto is that you?" A voice was heard outside of the changing rooms.

Ikuto gasped and ran over to Amu.

"Amu If you fall for a guy like that you'll make yourself miserable!"

"Wait what?' Amu said looking confused with a towel over her head.

"Kukai thinking he could snatch you away and bring you on a date…then cheat on you!"

"What do you mean this was a date?"

Ikuto and Amu were silent for awhile and Ikuto was quite confused himself.

"What you didn't know it was a date so stupid?!"

"No I didn't and don't call me stupid stupid!

"Who in the hell doesn't know when their on a date?"

"S-Shut up you're the one who's slow how could you even think I'd do it with Kukai so suddenly?!"

"Whatever you guys made me worried for nothing!" Ikuto said cooling off on a couch.

Ikuto's POV

Shit fuck. Those two getting me so worried over nothing ugh didn't know Amu was this dense. Whatever I need to cool off. I blink and I swear Kukai appeared out of no where scaring the crap out of me.

"So?" Kukai said with a serious face.

"So what?" I said irritated by the silence.

"That was hilarious you came all the way over here and dove in a heap of clothes bwa-ha-ha-ha!"

A few seconds of silence passed by.

"I can't believe your doing this for her."

"Why's it so hard to believe."

"Because you've became more serious ever since she came it's like she has you by the collar."

"I'm not fully trained…wait I'm not trained at all!" I said getting caught off guard.

"It's alright."

"What?"

"I'm not going to steal Amu away from you…she seems special to you."

"Well she is kind of… she doesn't treat me like the other girls…but whatever if she had more chest then- ah I mean never mind!" I said crossing my arms.

"So we cool?"

"Yeah."

"Oh the beauty of friendship!" Naghiko said swaying his arms on me and Kukai's back smiling.

"Nag... you're embarrassing us." I said getting squished in a group hug.

Normal POV

After Amu got a haircut up to her shoulders and had a red wig placed on her head by Suu she sighed with relief.

"My heart was about to stop you idiots I'll skin you alive!" Amu said bonking Ikuto and Kukai on the head.

"What you actually thought we'd let you cut off all your hair?" Kukai said laughing.

"Yeah you'd be like one of them hairless rats' ha-ha." Ikuto said laughing along with Kukai.

"Shut up." Amu elbowed Ikuto on the gut causing him to whimper.

"Well guys it was great seeing you guys make up now I'll go take the commoner's bus." Naghiko said waving goodbye to them.

Amu, Ikuto and Kukai did a carousel of songs in the car singing and acting like fools.

"If I could fall into the sky do you think time will pass me by? Casue you know I've walked a thousand miles-." Both Amu and Kukai singing along then froze when Ikuto looked at them weird.

"If I could just see you…tonight!" Ikuto added causing all of them to laugh.

They arrived a few minutes later still laughing from all the singing in the car.

"I'm headed to go take a bath okay." Amu said heading inside.

"Okay I'll join with you." Ikuto said following her until Amu slapped her bag across his face,

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes!" Amu said walking faster and heading for the bathroom.

Kukai's phone buzzed and he instantly opened it then shut it closed.

"Crap I forgot about my part time job later Ikuto!" Kukai said dashing out the door.

Ikuto was bored from watching TV so he dazed off falling asleep. He felt a nudge and opened his eyes to see Tadase the shrimp boy. (According to Ikuto)

"Ikuto!" Tadase said waking him up.

"What?" Ikuto said half awake.

"Can I borrow your shaver?"

"Sure whatever."

"Thanks where is it?"

"Where else would it be?" Ikuto said turning.

"Oh yeah in the bathroom." Tadase said laughing then going to Ikuto and Amu's bathroom.

Both of his eyelids opened wide when he heard a shriek that belonged to Amu.

"Shit I forgot." He walked into the room to see Tadase turning pink and Amu throwing stuff at Tadase with her undergarments on.

"Unforgivable." Ikuto said crackling his knuckles.

CM: Yay done!

A: Why do people keep seeing me with my under garments on!

I: Yeah it should always be me!

CM: Isn't it more interesting now? (Laughing)

T: I think so.

I: Shut up no one wants you here anyway!

T: What you lower piece of scum?

CM: (Fan girl squeal)

I: Can I kill him Chisa?

A: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: /


	6. Helping a pervert

ChisaMixx: Hey…

I: Warning readers Chisa is in a bad mood.

A: Don't say it so bluntly she might attack you. (Whispering)

I: Like I have something to fear.

CM: WHAT IKUTO ARE YOU READY TO MEET YOUR DOOM?!

I: I didn't-

CM: I've had the worst day ever you don't wanna mess with me today.

A: Ikuto you better stop…

I: Amu calm down I got this… (Turns and faces Chisa)  
CM: THAT'S IT AMU PINCH HIM ON THE EAR THE EAR!

A: Wha? My body is moving on its own! (Pinches Ikuto on the ear)

I: OWWWWW! ChisaMixx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. :/

* * *

_**It's a date flashback**_

"_Unforgivable.__"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Helping apervert

Setting: Luxurious room.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Ikuto cracked his knuckles and locked the door.

"What should we do about him Amu knock him out?" Ikuto said coming closer causing Tadase to shiver.

"N-No please I won't tell a soul I cross my heart and hope to die." He said praying to the two.

"I don't care if you tell anymore because I'm leaving…" Amu said with a straight forward face.

"What Amu, I don't want you to leave because of me." Tadase said looking sad.

"Yeah I can knock him out…or does it make it better if I say I know people." Ikuto said willingly.

"No you don't have to do that it just won't work out…between me and you Tadase." Amu said sadly.

"Wait, how do you know each other in the first place?" Ikuto said confused.

"Well she was my-" Tadase said slowly.

"I'm his ex okay, and I don't want to go back to the past, I don't want to be in that situation again." Amu said with tears dropping on her face.

Amu's P.O.V

This was all for nothing, I can't do it I'm still weak and can't face him. I couldn't even look at him because he hurt me so much. He wouldn't understand he just can't.

"Amu…" Tadase started to say and sat in front of me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you I fell for you then dated you, and went behind on your back and dated your step sister I'm sorry. And now I've hurted you even more by seeing you half naked." He said realizing it and quickly turned around fast.

"So if anyone is to go it's me I'm very sorry." Tadase got up and went out the door.

"Well Amu now you don't have to leave isn't that great." Ikuto said happily.

"It's not great, now I feel horrible he's a great pianist and I'm not going to make him leave."

"WAIT!" Ikuto screamed and grabbed my arm.

"What?" I said a little irritated.

"Are you sure about this…he might just play you again." Ikuto said sounding worried.

"I'm sure; I won't be anymore than a friend to him." I said and wriggled my arm out of Ikuto's grip and walked again but was knocked over again.

"WHAT NOW!"

"DON'T FORGET YOU'RE HALF NAKED BAKA!" He screamed and I quickly kicked him out of the room.

Normal P.O.V

Ikuto sighed he didn't want that blonde short kid to stay. He didn't know if it was because he was Amu's ex, or if it was because something about him being all pleasant pisses him off. He figured it was Amu's decision and he respected that, but he decided to do whatever he could to kick that blonde kid out of his and Amu's way.

"Guys, I need help." Ikuto said twitching.

"Wha?" Both Kukai and Naghiko looked puzzled.

"That shrimpy prince kid is interfering with me and Amu so we have to think of a way to let him drop off or move the hell on." Ikuto said cupping his chin thinking.

"Why don't you just knock the guy out and throw him in some ocean or something." Kukai said boredly.

"What Kukai do you know how terrible that sounds?!" Naghiko said gasping.

"I was only kidding…hah." Kukai said laughing.

"Nah we can't do that Amu said not to hurt him physically, but mentally sounds good."

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU TWO, WHY DON'T WE JUST INCREASE THE PEACE!" Naghiko said screaming at the devious boys.

"Naghiko has too much of a good heart." Ikuto said bluntly.

"You need to open your heart." Naghiko counter backed.

Ikuto P.O.V

Me and Kukai made blue prints of our way to get rid of Tadase. The better we start off the faster it will end right? Nagi bailed out on me, but Kukai was still there for me so it's okay. We wait till Amu goes downstairs to talk to Tadase. I speak through a walkie-talkie for Kukai to wake up while he was sleeping behind the chair…idiot.

"Kukai the cheese is in the cellar!" I said screaming into the walkey talkie.

"Cheese? Who's the big cheese?" Kukai said confused.

"Amu you idiot are you that slow?!" I said screaming into the walkie talkie.

"I see her! She's talking to Tadase while he's eating fish."

"Fish?" I questioned I love fish…..

"Yeah now they're hugging."

"What they're hugging? Amu never gave me a hug!" I said screaming and let go of the blueprints.

"Shit. Hold on Kukai I'll be right back let me get the blue prints." I said dropping the walkie talkie and running outside for the blueprints.

I didn't notice that the patio door locked me out…and banged on it really hard cussing. Kukai that idiot fell back asleep! I'll give him a hard punch! I look over to see Tadase see me outside and that little shrimp just turned around like he saw nothing.

"You little piece of shit! I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!" I said banging on the patio door. And you know what that little turd turned around and smiled walking with Amu! Man I never wanted to kill anyone till now…

Normal P.O.V

Amu took a deep breath and went downstairs. With all the courage and hope she possibly could get she walked over to Tadase finishing his meal.

"Tadase I'm sorry I reacted like that, I'm fine with us being friends and no one has to leave." I said smiling with heart beating rapidly.

"Really Amu, are you sure I don't want do be a burden." Tadase said wiping his mouth and standing up.

"Yes I'm sure. Please take care of me." I bowed and next thing I know I was scooped up in a hug.

"I will thanks Amu Chan." He kept hugging me and Amu almost blushed but shook her head and let go.

"Okay ha-ha better go drink now." Amu said getting a soda from the fridge.

Tadase got up and put his dishes in the sink smiling at Amu. He noticed Kukai sleeping on the ground and saw Ikuto pounding on the patio.

"Good thing it's sound proof." Tadase said turning around laughing.

"Did you say something Tadase? Amu said turning around.

"No, why don't we head upstairs Amu." Tadase said blocking Amu's view of the patio and smiling at Ikuto.

Amu's P.O.V

I'm glad I was able to reconcile with Tadase. I was really surprised he dived in for a hug; although it startled me I think I liked it…

I watched movies with everyone except Ikuto; I wonder where he went he's been missing for about two hours.

"Kukai where's Ikuto?" I said questioning him lying down on the couch.

"I don't know we were talking on the walk-I mean phone and he said he needed blueprints." Kukai said scratching his head.

"Blueprints for what?" Tadase said smiling and Kukai cocked up his eyebrow.

"N-Nothing I'll go look for him upstairs!" Kukai said and got up.

"Okay I'll look downstairs." I said worriedly.

But then again, why do I care about the perv?

"Okay but hurry up Amu, the movies almost over." Tadase said smiling.

"Okay." I said blushing then went quickly downstairs.

I checked everywhere the bathrooms, the kitchen, the living room. But still no Ikuto.

It was already late and everyone was already asleep. And I hate to admit it, but I really was worried about Ikuto.

"There's one place I haven't look yet…outside." I gulped and opened the patio door.

It was dark, no one was with me, and I was terribly afraid of being alone and being in the dark.

I hear shaking noises in the distance and my heart increased its pace.

"I-Ikuto are you there?" I said terrifified.

"Eyyyyya." I heard someone say and I grabbed a chair outside scared.

I saw a dark figure outside and I thought it was heading for me and ended up screaming, but the figure fell flat on the ground.

"Ikuto! Ikuto how long have you been here?!" I said rushing over to him and shaking him.

"Don't know, but I'm f-freezing my a-ass off." He said shaking and I touch his forehead to reveal he was burning up like crazy.

"Hold on I'll get you inside okay." I said helping him get up and lean on me.

Normal P.O.V

Amu fumbled a few times up the stairs, but finally made it to their bedroom. She dropped Ikuto on the bed and sat beside him feeling his temperature.

"Wrap up okay, ill go make you some soup." Amu said covering Ikuto like he was in a giant ball.

"Stop…" Ikuto said wriggling his right arm out and stopping Amu.

"What?" Amu said turning pink.

"You don't need to do that just go to sleep you have school tomorrow." He said wheezing a little.

"So do you and I'll miss school tomorrow with you if you want?" Amu said blushing a little then running downstairs.

"What was that, I was blushing over Ikuto?! Has the world come to its end?!!!" Amu said shaking her head like crazy.

"Here." Amu said shoving a tray with soup and water at Ikuto.

"T-thanks." Ikuto said shaking and tried eating his soup.

"Fine, let me spoon food you!" Amu said grabbing the soup.

"I didn't ask you to." Ikuto said puzzled.

"It's okay." Amu said trying hard not to blush and helped Ikuto eat and drink.

"So how do you feel?" Amu said touching his forehead.

"Alright…now I just feel like I'm burning up." Ikuto said sweating.

"Maybe because you ate it to fast." Amu said folding her arms.

"Well I couldn't help it you were just shoving it in my mouth like crazy!" Ikuto said coughing.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I'll kill Tadase some day, but thanks to him Amu's giving me more attention.

I'm really surprised she's still helping me even though I tease her, flirt around with her, and push her buttons. She's really something…

"M-Maybe it would h-help if you would t-take off your clothes." She said stuttering.

"Would you like to help me with that?" I said smirking.

"Shut up! I will only if you really need help." She said turning her head.

So cute…

"I won't harass you I'm too tired to." I said still numb.

"You promise?" She said peering at me with those beautiful honey eyes.

"I promise." I said grinning.

She got closer to me. And leaned forward till she was a couple of inches away from my face and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Do you know how dirty this position is?" I said smirking.

"Shut up! Hurry up tell me where your shirts are!" She screamed in my ear and quickly turned away.

"The second drawer." I said and she pulled out a grey shirt.

"O-okay." She moved closer to me and motioned for me to get up.

She was so cute she was blushing like no tomorrow. I guess she got all worked up over my body ha-ha…it's so hard to resist….

I got up and she put the shirt on me slowly; I decided I wanted to have some fun so I knocked her gently so she would land on top of me.

"You promised!" She said a little fumed hitting me.

"I had my fingers crossed." I said laughing.

"Whatever I'm never helping you again!" She said trying to get up but I had her locked in my arms.

"Amu…" I said whispering in her ear.

"What! I might get sick!" She said trying to get out.

"Can you sleep with me?" I said which I don't have any idea why it just came out.

"Y-yeah as long as you keep your hands to yourself and we have a pillow in between us." She said folding her arms.

"Fine now get over here!" I said pulling her down and wrapping her in my arms.

"Your hands are touching me!" She said a little panicky.

"It's fine…I swear this time, I won't do anything to you but this." I said and surprisingly she shut up…

Normal P.O.V

The next morning the clock beeped and Kukai was the first to wake up

"Gotta get pumped! Gotta get pumped!" He said lifting up some weights then stretching.

"Ah…feels great wake up NAGI!" He said screaming into Nagi's ear.

"I'm up!" Nagi said with hands in the air.

"It's the first day of the Academy we can't miss the first day." Kukai said grinning.

"Oh yes I have to show all those Amateurs how to really dance." Naghiko said getting up fast.

"Alright I'll go wake up Ikuto and Amu now." Kukai said rushing out the door.

"Ikuto Amu wake up you sleepy-." Kukai stopped yelling then smiled at the two wrapped in each others arms.

"Nagi come over here!" Kukai screaming loud enough so Ikuto and Amu couldn't hear.

"What Kukai? And what did I tell you once you're done using toothpaste you close the-." Naghiko stopped and smiled along with Kukai.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Naghiko said still holding the toothpaste tube.

"I don't know, but I can't help but to take a picture." Kukai said coming closer to Amu and Ikuto and snapping pictures.

Amu's P.O.V

I felt some breathing in my face and met Ikuto's midnight shaded eyes. I shot up hitting him in the forehead.

"Ouch! Why didn't you wake me up?" I said rubbing the side of my head.

"Because you looked cute sleeping… In my arms." Ikuto said rubbing his head laughing.

"Ugh! Whatever you pervert!" I said hitting him with a pillow.

"You keep saying pervert pervert! Do you even know the actually meaning of pervert?" Ikuto said putting his arms behind his head.

"Y-yeah its you." I said annoyed.

"Well if you really wanna know the definition just look up Amu in the dictionary ha-ha." Ikuto said laughing and I pinched his ear.

"We're late now! How are we going to find all are classes and were we're going to meet up and when I'll have lunch! I love lunch!" I said shaking his shirt.

"Calm down I know my way around." Ikuto said bored.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HELP ME?!" I said yelling.

"That's because I'll help you." He said grinning.

"You will?" I said confused.

"Yeah, you helped me when I was sick I owe you one." He said rubbing my head.

"You owe me more than one! I friggin had to carry your fat ass upstairs, then feed you soup, then change your clothes and see your body!" I said yelling at him turning pink.

"Oh but you liked that did you not?" Ikuto said smirking.

"I'm not answering that stupid question pervert!" I said screaming then throwed him out of the room so I can change.

"What's with this weird feeling?" I said clenching my chest.

* * *

CM: You better have liked it.

A: Oh yes Chisa you're a great writer!

I: Yeah…you should have not made Amu pinch me and made her sleep with me though. (Saying out in the open)

CM: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. (Smiles creepily)

I: And it wouldn't kill you if I had my shirt off longer.

CM: That's it Amu the ear the ear! (Commands)

A: I'm sorry Ikuto. (Pinches with no self control over body)

T: WAHA-HA-HA-HA

CM: Amu get this one too!

A: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: /


	7. First experiences

ChisaMaxx: HEY GUYS!

I: Yeah just go and scream in my ear.

CM: Cosplay pervert say what?!

A: He is a cosplay boy

I: Cosplay? I'm not into that lame crap.

A: I am

I: Then I am a cosplay person.

CM: Ikuto, you should cosplay as Vampire Knight or Ouran High School Host!

I: What the shit? I won't do it I won't!

CM: AMU I'LL GRAB HIM AND YOU PINCH HIM ON THE EAR!

I: OWWWWW! Mother-.

A: ChisaMaxx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made.

* * *

**First experiences. **

"_What's with this weird feeling?__"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Setting: Luxurious room.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Amu quickly dashed into the bathroom, and put on her clothes. She decided to wear camo baggy jeans, an orange shirt, and matching camo vest. She then placed the red wig as a finishing touch and glared into the mirror astounded of how well she looks like a boy.

"Man, I would date myself." Amu said putting her right hand and cupping her chin laughing.

"Well I wouldn't." Ikuto said bluntly appearing.

"Wha-How the- WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" Amu said going bizarre.

"Didn't I say it was no good locking me out? I have a spare key idiot." Ikuto said waving it in the air.

"You idiot, what if you saw me changing?!" Amu said yelling in Ikuto's ear.

"I already did so it doesn't matter." Ikuto said smirking.

"Ugh! I can't stand the likes of you Ikuto!" Amu said reaching out to punch him, but Ikuto grabbed her arm gently.

"But you admit there is some likes of me right?" Ikuto said laughing.

"I d-didn't mean it like that, and it's not okay for you to just see me half naked!" Amu said turning to hide her blush.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Here I'll make it up to you." Ikuto said slowly and Amu turned around red faced.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Amu said covering her eyes.

"Well I saw you half naked right, so it's only fair for me to show you me half naked." Ikuto said smirking with his shirt off and was unzipping his pants.

"I already saw you with your shirt off when you were sick!" Amu said still shielding her eyes.

"Not with just my boxers on." Ikuto said laughing.

"Just forget it!" Amu said running out of the bathroom.

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

It is so worth getting punched by seeing the reaction on Amu's face. She knows she likes seeing me with my shirt off, who doesn't? I take my time changing, and brushing my teeth. Afterwards, I go downstairs to find a fumed Amu.

"You took to long baka!" Amu said charging me up.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you again." I said smirking.

"N-NO NEED!" Amu turned pink and dragged me to the car.

Call me lame, but every time I hang with Amu my troubles go away.

She always has something to say, and it's never quiet when I'm with her.

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE!" Amu and I sang in the car bobbing our heads.

"Ooh, in the name of love." Amu sang beautifully.

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE!"

"C'mon fire me up." I sang making a goof out of myself.

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEE!"

"Oh, I can't get enough woo!" Amu and I yelled out the last two parts and I parked the car leaving us laughing.

**Normal P.O.V**

The minute Amu and Ikuto stepped foot in the building their smiled disappeared. They look to the clock and see they missed half an hour of classes today. The atmosphere in the room did not seem that pleasant for Amu and Ikuto.

"I see you two decided to sleep in on the first day." The harsh judge from their first audition, Yukari Sanjo said glaring at the two.

"It's my fault. I caught a fever and Amu-to helped me recover." Ikuto said almost forgetting.

"Well that's good you are recovered." Mr. Amakawa the head Judge said happily and threw a schedule at them.

"Please do well today, and don't be late again." Mr. Amakawa said waving happily to the confused Amu and Ikuto.

"Sir, are you sure they are cut to be in this Academy?" Ms. Sanjo said peering at him.

"It's just the first day; I slept in too on the first day."

"What sir?" Ms. Sanjo said confused.

"Nothing, you want some brunch?" Mr. Amakawa said pulling out a basket of food.

**Amu's P.O.V **

"What did they put you in Ikuto?" I said looking up at him.

"Violin, guitar, voice, and football lessons." Ikuto said boredly.

"Why do you sound so bored? That's insane having like four lessons!"

"It's typical Amu koi." Ikuto said smirking at me.

"At least we'll have lunch and guitar lessons together." I said smiling and covered my mouth in surprise.

"What? Is Amu koi delighted to have me in a lesson?"

"T-that's only t-to make fun of you when you're playing humph." I said turning around

"And also, to buy me lunch." I added.

"Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that." Ikuto said and glared down at my paper.

"Looks like you also have piano, dance, and basketball lessons."

"Oh great." I said gulping. How in the world could I juggle that many classes? Better yet, how could Ikuto and everyone else do that? Are they superhuman?

"You'll be fine." I shot up in surprise of Ikuto comforting me.

"The piano room is on the left hall of the office, the dance room is all the way by the gym at our right. And, basketball will be at the gym. Don't stress yourself to much, you won't be cute anymore." Ikuto said ruffling my hair.

"Okay, I won't worry." I said trying to hide my blush and watched Ikuto walk away.

"Hey IKUTO!" I yelled out suddenly.

"What?" He turned around.

"T-thanks… and look for me at lunch okay?" I said blushing a little.

"Will do Amuto, will do." He said smirking at me and I quickly turned around.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu glanced at her cell phone to look at the time. She had already missed twenty minutes of piano lessons and sighed. She decided to go inside and face the dreadful embarrassment of all eyes being fixed onto her for being late on the first day. She was also scared that she might not have any friends for her classes, and forget to act like a boy. She twisted the knob and noticed two people in the room. And out of the two it was none other than Tadase.

Amu was frozen solid standing up while all eyes were fixed onto her. It did help a lot that Tadase dashed a smile and made Amu unfrozen.

"Hello, Amuto." Tadase said waving.

"Yo." Amu said in a monotone voice.

"It seems I have you for this class." Ms. Sanjo said eyeing Amu carefully.

"Ah yes, I thought you were in the office though." Amu said almost fluttering.

"Yes, I was going to ask Mr. Amakawa why my first student didn't show up on time." She said coldly.

"Oh, my bad." Amu said putting a hand behind her head.

"Yes, it is your bad." Ms. Sanjo said and motioned Tadase to get back to work.

"Here." Ms. Sanjo tossed Amu a piano book full of songs and notes.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Amu said confused.

"I want you to write what keys and notes you are in for all the songs." Ms. Sanjo said sitting down, and crossing her legs.

"All of it?" Amu said in the midst of confusion.

"Yes, the ones you don't finish will be for homework."

"Are you serious?" Amu said flipping pages of the book.

"Dead serious." Ms. Sanjo said and Amu quickly got to work.

By the time the bell rang Tadase was already done, and Amu was suffering from a hand cramp.

"You're free to leave now." Ms. Sanjo said and left the room with no eye contact.

"What in the freaking hell?!" Amu said getting irritated.

"It's okay Amu; I'll let you copy my book at home." Tadase said patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks, ugh I'm not sure I can handle this." Amu said sighing.

"It's alright, I wasn't sure at first, but I'm doing this for my dreams, my passion for music and arts. So, I'm saying is the choice is up to you, but know that you're a great musician, and you're very headstrong as well. I'm sure you'll make it through." Tadase said smiling.

"Thanks Tadase." Amu said blushing.

"You're welcome Amu." Tadase said and waved goodbye heading to his next class.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Where the hell is she did she get lost on her way? Seriously, she seemed like she knew what she was doing after I helped her. (But, then again, what if her wig falls out, and guys see her face and starts to shack her in a corner!)

"Where are you going Mr. Tsukiyomi? Nikaidou Sensei said grabbing my hood at the back of my shirt.

"To go get my friend." I said trying to brake through.

"I'm sure your friend will appear any moment now." Nikaidou Sensei said still holding my hood.

"Damn it! Just let me go already!" I said and we both froze when we noticed Amu come in having a plastered smile on her face.

"Is this your friend he looks like he's on something?" Nikaidou Sensei said whispering to me.

I don't know." I said confused and rushed over to Amu.

"Hey Amu-t-to, where were you?"

"I was just coming from the piano lessons." Amu said still stuck with a smile.

"Why the hell do you look like you've reached cloud nine?" I said popping my finger on her forehead.

"I don't know hehe." She said twirling around.

_Desperate times, call for desperate measures…_

"Amuto."

"Yes." Amu said swaying back and forth.

It's getting hot in here maybe I should just reveal me in my muscle shirt don't you think?" I said coking an eyebrow and Amu started hypervenalating again.

"You better not you dumb ass idiot!" She said punching me on the back.

"Good, your back what the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know I was fine and then I went to piano class and saw Tadase-." She said turning pink saying Tadase. I did not like the sound of that.

"So it was Tadase making you fall in his trap again?" I said a little roughly.

"I wasn't falling for him!" Amu said denying the truth.

"Yes, you are don't be stupid or he'll crush you again."

"Why would you care?!" She shot back at me.

_Shit._ Why would you care? Usually when annoying bitches like that say that. I don't give in, but it wasn't just any bitch it was Amu… I had to make a lie up really quick.

"Because, I've done that before with my ex once, she had really big boobs too that's the only way I wanted to get close to her for her boo-." I said, but was punched in the face.

"Don't talk like you understand anything! You never fell in love before!" She said loudly and made everyone have our attention on us.

She then went out the door leaving me feel something in my chest.

_Why did I lie like that? Am I simply lying to protect her, or protect myself? _

I don't want to be hated from her…

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu cried in the boy stalls. Ikuto always pushed her buttons, had his good points, but then pushed her buttons all over again. But, why did she feel so hurt when she was disappointed when he said he brought up his ex? She didn't know if she could trust any guy anymore. She didn't want to deal with all the pain. She didn't want to give up on her dreams at the Academy either. Amu wiped up her tears and came out of the stalls only to find Naghiko dressed like a girl.

"Amu, it's not what you think!" Naghiko said wobbling in a dress.

"This is all for dance! It's not like I l-like it or anything!" Naghiko said fumbling on his words.

"WAHA-HA-HA-HA! You made my day! Where the hell have you been?" Amu said cracking up and banging on the wall laughing.

"Well I was on the verge of going to dance lessons to show my creativity, and experience." Naghiko said a little confused.

"Ha-ha ha, whew I'm crying I'm crying." Amu said laughing so hard she cried and the laughing died out after a few minutes.

"I'm guessing you're bipolar." Naghiko said shrugging.

"You have dancing class so do I!" Amu said happily.

"For real? Are you going to join me to show them how mastered I am?" Naghiko said waving a fan that matched his costume.

"Um nah I'll pass."

"So I heard that you and Ikuto got in a fight again."

"Ugh don't even get me started with that bastard! He doesn't know anything! He thinks it's sexy to flaunt his body to me! And he's egoistic ugh just the worst! Only his face is good." Amu said, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Did you just say-." Naghiko said raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't!" Amu said screaming.

"Yes you did Amu oh please do tell Nagi!" Naghiko said flapping his hands and getting into the subject.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I hesitatively thought about it a bit, and things just came pouring out.

"Yeah I said only his face is good that's it. Why doesn't he do something useful and just get back to being a lady killer."

"Ooh and how does that make you feel?" Naghiko said having an ideal image of a counselor.

"Frustrated, because that idiot keeps driving me insane!" I said screaming.

"Amu, have you ever stopped to think about your relationship between him?" Naghiko said looking at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" I said dumbfounded.

"Do you ever think where you stand between him?" Naghiko said looking at me carefully.

A few minutes passed by… where_ did I stand between Ikuto? Am I really just a toy? Am I worth something to him? Do I like it when he teases me?_

"Pfft that's a good one Naghiko like I'd ever fall for that jackass." I said cracking up and notice his expression still the same.

"Oh you were serious?"

"As serious as I can be, just keep your feelings in mind." He said smiling.

"Ha?" I said confused and we headed to class.

"What in the damn hell?" I said looking at the opened closet in disgust.

"Amuto it's not that bad." Naghiko said peering behind me holding his laugh.

"IT'S A DAMN FROG AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING PUNK?!" I said putting Naghiko in a headlock and he held his hands in surrender.

"Hah that's funny you and Ikuto do the same thing to me."

"Don't mention that punk, I'm still angry at what he did." I said squeezing him tight when he mentioned Ikuto.

"Maybe, if you didn't cry in the stalls you would've gotten a better costume." Naghiko said thinking.

"What are you talking about you were the one who told me to tell you my shitty feelings!" I said almost strangling him.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Why are girls so damn sensitive." Ikuto said sighing.

"That's just how they are Ikuto, you need to apologize again." Kukai said picking up his tray and standing in line.

"I don't understand why she's getting all emotional over what I said; it's her fault that she fell for that shitty kid Tadase's spell again."

"Oh so your jealous?" Kukai said smiling.

"No Ikuto Tsukiyomi never gets jealous."

"Really shall I bring up the time you jumped in a pile of clothes for her?" Kukai said laughing.

"Shut up!" Ikuto gritted his teeth, and heard the door swing open.

Amu tried her best to keep a smile like nothing happened. All eyes were focused on her and Naghiko, and it seems they were mostly the eyes from girls.

_He's so cute! His face looks like a girls! Isn't he kawaii!_

Amu and Ikuto's eyes met each other and switched glances.

"Amuto sit over here." Tadase grinned at Ikuto and motioned for Amu.

"Alright." Amu grinned and people let her skip in line.

Naghiko also skipped in line and sat at a table with Kukai, and Ikuto.

"So is someone feeling a bit jealousy?" Naghiko said smiling.

"Just choke on your food." Ikuto said and put his elbow on the table.

"You know it's a shame you said those things Ikuto." Kukai said taking a bite out of his hotdog.

"Yes tsk tsk you never learn, and when she finally admitted to say that you have a good face." Naghiko said, but covered his mouth.

"What Naghiko?" Ikuto said curious with a lingering smirk.

"Nothing, nothing have you tasted these peas they're great." Naghiko said shoving a spoon of peas in his mouth.

"Naghiko, tell me everything." Ikuto said glaring at him.

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

Forcing Nag to spill was so easy. He cried that my face has always been intimidating since second grade how nice. I can't believe Amu admitted my face was nice. I bet she has dreams of my body since she likes seeing it so bad. But, what I can't also believe is why I'm dressed in some lame ass Cosplay. I mean c'mon Amu you're a sucker for Vampires? What the hell?

I heard the door open and I posed sexily on the bed.

"Ikuto what the- why the hell are you dressed up as Kaname from Vampire Knight?!" Amu said eyes dropping out.

"Don't you think it's sexy? Isn't it great for my good face?" I said smirking.

"Wha- did Naghiko tell you this?!" Amu said steamed.

"Never mind that Amu just come here." I said swaying my hand and licking my lips.

"NEVER!" Amu said turning around trying to open the door, but I quickly ran and blocked her way.

"Don't be afraid I'll be gentle." I said putting my arms on each side of her.

"No stop Ikuto!" Amu said braking through and running to the bed.

"I like chasing you its fun." I said inching towards her and lightly pushed her down on the bed. Her face was bright red, and she was so adorable I couldn't take it anymore…I was growing excited. I took off my shirt and then turned around to see Amu crying.

I felt sad….I didn't mean for her to cry. She's like a puppy still innocent, and youthful. I wanted to bundle her up in my arms and never let go.

"I-I'm scared I-Ikuto." Amu said softly while sniffling.

And I felt guilty. That I'm forcing something she clearly wasn't ready for. And although I wanted it so bad, she didn't want it and that's all that mattered.

I quickly put on the cosplay shirt, and went back to Amu cupping her face.

"I'm so sorry Amu. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I said and she looked away.

"Amu…I'm really-."

"Just stop it! I thought I saw something good in you, but there was nothing! You're a jerk! You're a player! Stop hurting me, when I'm doing nothing to you! Just get out of here I don't wanna see your face!" Amu said crying and screaming pushing me away.

"Amu wait let's talk about this." I said coming closer to her.

"Just get out of here! I hate you! I hate you Ikuto!" She said screaming at me, and I swear it felt as if my heart was pierced by an arrow.

* * *

CM: Told you, you would wear it.

I: This is all your fault Chisa we're not in a bloody soap opera!

CM: Well excuse me for making it interesting.

A: It's your fault you're a pervert.

I: It's not my fault, the authors always make me a pervert, or not a virgin, or a player!

A: Yeah whatever nice excuses Ikuto.

T: I agree as well.

I: Shut the hell up little shit!

CM: O HO HO I can't wait till the next chapter

I: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time: /


	8. Rampage

ChisaMaxx: Yay we're back again!

A:

I: Took your time Chisa.

CM: Hey do you want to get back together with Amu?

I: YEAH!

A: NO!

CM: Do you want to feel her soft tender lips?

I: Oh HELL YEAH!

A: Whose side are you on anyway Chisa?!

CM: Amu do you want to see Ikuto's hot body?!

A: YEAH! - WAIT I MEAN NO!

I: ChisaMaxx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made.

**Rampage. **

"_Just get out of here! I hate you! I hate you Ikuto!"_

**Plot /Summary/story Rated M for mature**

Amu is a tomboy who was tired of reality so she enrolled for academy of entertainment. Seeing that all the spots for girls were filled she must go as a boy and went by the name _**Amuto**_. So now she lives with four guys in a luxurious looking dorm.

Setting: Luxurious room.

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Just get out of here! I hate you! I hate you Ikuto!" Amu yelled to Ikuto.

Ikuto felt hurt, nobody has ever said they hated him before, he tried touching Amu, but she just slapped his hand away.

"Amu…" He said sitting on the bed.

"Don't get near me; you just won't stop until you're satisfied! I want a man Ikuto a man! Not some playboy that doesn't consider others feelings. I want someone that will love me for myself, not just the sex. A girls feeling shouldn't be toyed with!" Amu yelled and ran into the bathroom.

Ikuto was left lying down on his bed staring into space. The girl who caught his interest just told him off, he has never really thought of considering girl's feelings. The more Amu yelled at him for her true beliefs made Ikuto more interested in her.

He put his hands over his eyes sighing. "Damn Ikuto you fucking screwed up!"

Naghiko and Kukai were left wondering what the entire ruckus was about.

"I want to go in, but I'm so scared." Naghiko said worried.

Kukai grinned, and took a step forward. "Pshh, don't be afraid its just Amu and Ikuto. _Although those two are like two wild beasts put together."_

"GO first Nagi." Kukai pushed Naghiko in front of the door.

"No you!" Naghiko pushed Kukai in front.

"Dammit you go your holding a freaking a spoon!"

"It's a whisk!" Naghiko said angrily, and they both tumbled into the room.

They got up quickly to see Ikuto lying on the bed.

"Oh no, Ikuto you're not dead are you?!" Naghiko said rushing over to him.

Ikuto looked at the two not that he cared anymore. He was just worried about the wall between him and Amu.

"I'm alright." Ikuto closed his eyes.

"Come eat dinner." Kukai said poking him.

"I don't want to."

"Come on there's fresh crab." Naghiko said poking him with Ikuto.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Ikuto yelled and Kukai and Naghiko shrieked like girls.

"There's fish!" They both said happily, but far away from Ikuto.

"Fish?" Ikuto poked his head out of the blanket.

**Amu's P.O.V **

I sat on the toilet, trying to cleanse my mind, and calm myself down. I don't think I will ever get married; guys were just too much. And I was really frightened when Ikuto was trying to attempt to have sex with me again. I cried to the thought of the incident. Just when I get along with Ikuto nothing good happens. He always ends up jacking it up! It just pisses me off! I don't think I can ever forgive him after this…

I flinched at someone knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out.

"Amu, it's time to eat." Tadase said comfortingly

"Sorry Tadase, I don't want anything to eat." I said softly.

"Amu come out." Naghiko said banging the door with a utensil.

"No! I don't wanna see Ikuto! I said crossing my arms.

"Amu we have fish."

"I don't want fish!" I yelled.

"We have fresh crab." Tadase said urging my stomach to growl.

"Crab?" I said and opened the door.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu went to the kitchen only to find Ikuto, Kairi, and Kukai stuffing his face with crab and fish.

She pulled out a chair and sat roughly causing silence around her.

"So, this is good right guys? More crab and more fish." Kukai reached out for more food; until Amu and Ikuto both slammed on the table trying to reach it at the same time.

"Ladies first." Amu said still gripping on the plate.

"There was a lady in here I did not know that." Ikuto said putting his game face on.

"You think you can just take the food like you're king of the place." Amu said gritting her teeth.

"I do." Ikuto said grabbing Amu's favorite food crab, and cracked it quickly.

"Damn you." Amu flipped a fork in the air catching it, and poked a fish Ikuto was about to get.

"Itada-kimasu." Amu said grinning and ate it.

"You eating my fish, do you know what happens when people eat too much of my fish?" Ikuto said with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Bring it on." Amu said and they both had a food battle.

"EEK this is madness…" Kukai said ducking with the others.

"I know it's childish if you ask me." Kairi said reading his book and ducking.

"I think it's going well if you ask me." Tadase said smiling, and a crab was thrown at his face.

"Ikuto you idiot you hit Tadase!" Amu said grabbing a fish and throwing it at him.

"I was meant to." Ikuto said grinning, and ducked the fish.

The fish landed on Naghiko's face. "NO, NOT THE FACE!" He yelled and fell down.

After an hour, the whole kitchen was a mess, and everyone else was on the ground except Amu and Ikuto.

Naghiko gasped waking up. "You guys ruined my kitchen, who's going to clean it up?!"

"Hell if I would." Ikuto said walking away.

"I ain't cleaning up shit." Amu said and stomped off to her room.

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

What the hell is up with that chick? I can't believe she's the opposite sex…I mean seriously!

I mean I did screw up, but she takes it out on my fish? Come on, everybody knows I love fish…

I locked myself up in Kukai and Naghiko's room and lay down on their bed. I then got up, cracking my neck. There's no way she'd want to see me, but I needed to brush my teeth.

I walked out their room, and saw the guys were still cleaning the kitchen. I knocked open Amu's door breaking the lock causing her to yell all over again.

"What do you want now, didn't I tell you to get out!"

I just ignored her, and brushed my teeth despite her complaining.

"You think you can just barge in my room and-!"

She kept running her mouth over and over I was sick of her bitching. I did the only thing to make her shut off. I took off my shirt.

"Wah-ah-huh put on your shirt dammit!" She yelled, and I just walked out of the room.

I locked myself up in Naghiko's and Kukai's room again, and fell asleep.

_I will do my best to try to forget about her…I don't need her, she doesn't need me, she means nothing to me…_

**Normal P.O.V**

The gang woke up to get ready for another day at the Academy. Everyone gathered in the auditorium for a special speech given by the head honcho of the Music Academy.

"Here me, fear me ha-ha just kidding." Mr. Amakawa said cracking jokes so early.

A few students laughed, and Amu and Ikuto had a cold atmosphere while Kukai, Naghiko, Kairi, and Tadase were sleeping from cleaning the kitchen all night.

"I am here to welcome you for your second day at the Academy, and Ms. Sanjo and Mr. Nikaidou will fill you in on everything." Mr. Amakawa said and shoved the two judges from before in front of the microphones.

Ms. Sanjo adjusted her glasses and spoke into the microphone. "Listen up, you guys may feel like you guys are having fun, and this will be a piece of cake, but it won't be!" She said putting the microphone by the speakers to make a high pitched squeak. This made everyone alert, and Kukai and the others woke up instantly.

"Geeze, I almost wet my pants!" Kukai said alerted.

"Same here." Naghiko said laughing.

_Ugh men gross_… Amu thought.

Ms. Sanjo slammed on the microphone again. "At the end of this month, we will be having our Festival known world wide. Countries far off will even come to here us, and compete with us! So do not take this unconcerningly!"

"Who bit her on the butt?" Amu accidentally said out loud and everyone started snickering.

"Who was that, are you mesmerizing me fool! Come out, dare say that again!" She said shaking her fist up, and yelling.

Kukai and Naghiko started cracking up. "Dude, you have guts." Kukai said catching his breath and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well it's her fault, no wonder she's not married."

"I couldn't agree more." Kairi said and a smile formed on his face.

Everyone looked quite shocked for awhile and started to laugh along.

"What's with the dramatic pause?" I said still laughing.

"Well because Ms. Sanjo is Kairi's sister." Naghiko said and Tadase nodded holding in his laugh.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that about your sister!" Amu said out loud and the auditorium fell silent. Ms. Sanjo's eyes found Amu…and she was in for it.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Oh my God I should have kept my trap shut.

"She's coming she's coming!" Some people said and made way for her to come…to me.

You know in the movie Wizard of Oz, where the cranky evil lady comes and gets the dog from Dorothy and the witch music comes on? I swear that was going through my head.

"Amuto." She said it quite firm and glared at me with piercing eyes meant to kill.

"Yes?" I squealed a little scared.

She crossed her arms, and clicked her heels making me feel a little off guard. "You will help raise money at the carnival tomorrow."

I gulped, and couldn't say another word.

"I'll take that as a yes. And, Amuto you will work at the kissing booth." She said with a harsh tone, and everyone made gasps.

"Why is everyone gasping why is it such a big deal?" I said shrugging.

Kukai put a hand on my shoulder and looked concern. "Let's just say _no offense_…but the girls from different academies are very animal like."

Ms. Sanjo glared at me for awhile, and turned around causing everyone to avert their gaze. Once she left the auditorium people were talking, whispering, and looking at me.

"What do you mean they're animal like?" I said confused.

Naghiko started shaking with Kukai. "It's jungle like when the girls clash for their kill." Kukai said making me feel uneasy.

I raised an eyebrow confused; I still didn't get it, and how was it like a jungle?

"In other words the academies mostly hate each other and are rivals, you are the kill, and they will fight over you causing it to cause havoc and rampage." Kairi said looking up and sounding all logical.

And, I pretty much felt a shiver of cold, I felt goose bumps at how they were shaking and it wasn't helping. I just hoped I would make it when I come out alive.

"I didn't even get to say anything again." Mr. Nikaidou said sighing, and following Ms. Sanjo.

**Normal P.O.V**

At dinner, everything was quite quiet. Naghiko made ribs, and served it on the table hot and fresh, and everyone just ate not talking.

"Can you stop the silence?!" I said slamming my plate, and causing everyone to look at me.

'Sorry Amu, we're just worried about tomorrow." Tadase said smiling lightly at me.

Amu looked at each and everyone one of them, except Ikuto. "Even so, do you think I, will actually not make it out of there?"

"Yes." They all said even Ikuto.

"Guys, don't forget I'm a girl too!" I said out loud, and everyone gasped in shock thinking Kairi didn't know.

"I already knew to begin with." Kairi said bored.

"What?!" I said almost falling out of my chair.

Kairi pushed up his specs and still managed his same calm face. "In the beginning I thought you were gay. And, do you remember the time when I had to do laundry, and your clothes were in the basket? Well I knocked on your door and gave you your basket asking you why you had a bra?"

Amu was quiet, and dumbfounded for the time being.

"And, you said it was your girlfriends." Kairi said smirking.

Everyone started laughing. "Ah, your girlfriends you're so stupid Amu!" Kukai cried laughing.

"Yeah so stupid." Naghiko said holding his stomach.

"Hey." I said banging my hand on the table and they shut up.

"And, I kind of knew it also because your face was too pretty to be a boy's." Tadase added making me blush.

"I'm leaving, night." Ikuto stood up and dumped his dishes in the sink.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Afterwards, I headed into Kukai and Nagi's room and lied down on their bed.

Damn…I thought. Why did I leave so suddenly? I couldn't help but to feel pissed at Gaylord Tadase and Amu. Shit, but why does it bother me so much it just makes me so mad.

"Fuck!" I yelled out pissed. And I forcefully closed my eyes to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day Amu was severely angered by everyone whispering, and worrying about her encounter at the Kissing booth.

"Don't worry Amuto; we'll be here for you." The girls said turning pink and having Kyaas.

The time came for Amu… and she couldn't be more scared.

Kukai tapped Amu on the shoulder and she was going ballistic. "What is it now?!"

Kukai flinched and backed away. "Um nothing, I was just going to say that if you don't make it…can me and Nagi have your room because Ikuto took ours."

Amu punched Kukai consumed with anger, and hopped into the car.

**Amu's P.O.V **

Damn I really don't care if I don't make it. These past days at the Academy was hell…I really don't think I give a shit anymore.

The way to the carnival was very quiet and nobody knew how to address each other. I just was ready to brace the encounter that might happen.

When we arrived everyone stepped out and looked at me.

I ignore their glances, and walk passed them trying to find the booth.

"You're late." Ms. Sanjo said eyeing me.

"Sorry I separated with the others once we got here."

"That's fine, just be ready when the doors are open for the different Academies." She said coldly and walked away leaving me alone.

Great…the guys probably won't care when I'm gone, I might have my first kiss with a chick, and I won't live passed I'm seventeen!

As a bell cued, the gates opened and I heard off into the distance…stomping.

"What the hell?" I said in shock as numerous people collided everywhere. There was a long line that seemed to stretch yards away. I was taken back.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ms. Sanjo said and folded her arms.

"Um well." I was till in shock. It happened all too soon, and I didn't want to have my first kiss with a chick I mean seriously!

And, not to be completely rude or anything but this girl was big. Like curvy big, fishy lips, and smeared looking make up.

"I can't because I'm a-."

"I have a high tolerance right now, it's just a kiss surely you had one before." Ms. Sanjo said annoyed.

Well shit I thought. When you think about it I never really had a kiss. Tadase was my first boyfriend and we didn't even kiss!

"W-Well I cant I have something to tell you. I'm really a-."

"Pervert." I heard a voice behind me, and I was shocked to see Ikuto.

"What the- how the when did you get her?!" I said shocked.

I saw Ikuto's eyes make something out I didn't quite figure out.

"He can't kiss her because whenever he kisses a girl he enlarges."

"Pardon?" Ms. Sanjo said quite confused.

I myself was quite confused on what Ikuto was trying to mix up.

"Ms. Sanjo in other words whenever he kisses a girl when I mean by he, I mean _it_, enlarges." Ikuto said in a quieter tone so only Ms. Sanjo and I could hear.

"What?!" Ms. Sanjo and I yelled out.

"Why are you yelling?" Ms. Sanjo said and I swear I could feel her eyes darting me.

I shook my head and smiled. "Ah it's because I was startled, I didn't want Ikuto to say that it's embarrassing."

"Indeed it is, well go home just get out of here for now." Ms. Sanjo said and left me and Ikuto alone.

"Well that was crazy." I said laughing and putting my hands at the back of my head.

Ikuto only smirked, and started walking away leaving me alone.

"Oh yeah…I forgot, we're not friends anymore."

_But, why is it that I feel so sad?_

CM: Sorry I took long I was grounded.

A: It's alright.

I: No it's not alright, we're falling behind!

CM: Pervert boy say what?!

A: Even so, why am I acting like I'm missing Ikuto?!

I: Because that entire act you think you are acting is really the pleasurably feeling you have when I'm with you.

A: I can see where you're going…but you make it sound erotic.

I: Well it's bound to happen anyway.

A: What the hell! Never mind what feelings? You mean the feelings that make me wanna pound you into the dirt!

I: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time :)


	9. An ounce of cuteness

ChisaMaxx: Sorry for the delay.

Ikuto: WHEN ARE ME AND AMU GOING TO BE TOGETHER AGAIN?!

Amu: HEY! WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!

CM: Well both of your fate belongs to this chapter heh…

A: We're not going to do anything explicit right?

CM: Of course n- it lies within the chapter

I: THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN CHISA?!

A: JUST TELL US ALREADY!

CM: [falls asleep]

A: I know you're going to tell me that I will be pure right?!

I: I don't think so…

A: ChisaMaxx **does not own** Shugo Chara this is purely fan made. :/

**An ounce of cuteness**

"_Oh yeah…I forgot, we're not friends anymore."_

**story Rated M for mature**

Setting: Carnival

**Normal P.O.V:**

Amu was left sitting on a nearby bench still unaware of her feelings. She didn't know why Ikuto helped her. And, why she was sad that she lost Ikuto as a friend. She didn't know what to do, and didn't notice her eyes constantly following Ikuto.

"Hey Amu!" Kukai said happily sitting on the bench with cotton candy stuffed in his mouth.

Still Amu gave no answer, and continued to stare at Ikuto.

"Um Amu, are you hungry?' Kukai lightly tapped her, and she still didn't budge, nor notice.

Kukai then followed her gaze to their blue haired friend and chuckled.

_I knew it she really does like him!_

He then exhaled and screamed loudly. "EARTH TO AMUTO!"

Amu was startled and was literally blown away. "Wha-what is it Kukai?" She said catching her breath.

Kukai smirked. "Oh nothing, I was just going to ask you to ride some rides with me, but it seems staring at Ikuto amuses you."

Amu turned pink and yelled at Kukai. "DO NOT DO NOT DO NOT!"

She flipped off the bench causing attention to everyone and grabbed Kukai's arm. "Hmph! Where to?"

Kukai grinned to himself, and rested his eyes at a nearby clothes shop.

_Perfect_ he thought. He examined Ikuto also looking at the two. (Obviously due to jealousy) and laughed.

"Hey Amuto, how about shopping for some clothes?" He said with a smile.

**Amu's P.O.V **

I followed Kukai not knowing due to me still filled with mixed emotions. How dare Kukai say that. Like hell I'll like a bloody bastard! He sucks! He's repulsive! I mean did you see the way girls always cling onto him. Such the guy is the worst!

"Go ahead look around I'll pay for whatever you want." Kukai said smiling at me.

"NO, I have money that's fin-." I said but, fell silent when I found nothing in my pockets.

Kukai just shook his head and laughed. "It's my pleasure, hey Amu I need to run down and visit a friend, here take my wallet buy anything you want, He then whispered. "You know for like Amu. Okay bye!" He said happily and left without me getting to say anything.

I browsed some clothes, and found some clothes that I would wear to the academy. "Um excuse me." I said smiling to the brunette girl with yellow bows in her hair.

"NO WAY SHUT UP SHUT UP LOL!" She said talking on the phone not hearing a word that I said.

I raised my voice a little hoping she would hear. "Excuse me…"

She still continued to giggle, and talk to her friend ignoring me.

"HEY STUPID BITCH I'M NOT IN THE MOOD GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE NOW!" I said impatiently and she hung up the phone huffing.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY YOU RUDE PERSON!" She said in a preppy voice, the voice I wanted to kill, reminded me of Saaya.

I obviously didn't want to get in a fight with her and sighed. "Whatever, sorry, just give me a changing room please."

"Sorry, but the only rooms available are girls." She said smiling, and I stomped away flipping her.

"F YOU BACK! YOU COULD NEVER BE LIKE IKUTO!" She said yelling at me.

Oh god another girl fawning over the bloody ass.

Just when I was about to leave a cute top caught my attention. I mean it was cute. Although there is no ounce of cute in me, that cute baby doll tank stood out. With it's bright yellow touch with flowers at the side. I couldn't help but want to try it on. But, the problem was…I was a boy at the moment.

_Couldn't hurt_. I thought and looked around hoping no one would see, and slipped in the girl's changing room.

I looked in the mirror and gazed at myself in shock. At that moment, I realize I did look like a girl. I mean the way my yellow top fitted with my silver ruffle skirt, and yellow wedged it was actually cute.

I took off my wig, and flattened, and teased my hair a little making waves. I blushed in the mirror; obviously I could work being a girl.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu gazed at herself still in shock and jumped up hearing a knock on the door. "Is someone in here?" The preppy girl from earlier said knocking.

"Um yes." Amu said a little low, but changed pitches.

"Oh um, did you find the right size? Is everything okay?" The girl said concerning.

"I'm fine thank you." Amu said and rummaged all her boy clothes, and wig in her backpack.

"If you don't mind, there is other people waiting and it'd be like really like you know like rude if you took up like their time like-." The girl said annoying Amu, and Amu opened the curtains.

"I'm done actually I get it." Amu said getting out and saw everyone staring at her.

The brunette girl from earlier gasped. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO TOTALLY LIKE CUTE!"

Amu couldn't help but to blush and say a soft thank you. She saw guys focusing their eyes on her, and nervously shuffled in place.

"Would you like to ring it up now?" The girl said nicely.

"Sure," Amu said "As long as I can get out of here as fast as I can." Amu said nervously as she saw stares all around her.

"Here ya go," The girl said happily giving Amu the bag. "So, what's your name?"

"Oh…" Amu thought for awhile. She didn't know if she was to tell her real name, what if someone finds out? What if Saaya was here?

"My name is-." Amu said and saw people hearing in to hear her name. "My name is-."

"Donna." Kukai said popping out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Kukai." The brunette said hugging her friend then turned to Amu. "Donna what?"

"Donna Bonana." Kukai said restraining to laugh.

Amu mouthed the words I will kill you, and held a fist up.

The brunette exchanged a more pleased look, and clung onto Amu excitedly. "Wow, you're like a foreigner so cool! We'll be best friends okay Donna? I'm Yaya!"

"Um okay." Amu said a little odd. But, she had to admit getting attention, and having new friends was always great.

Yaya gleefully smiled. "Let's all hang out!"

"But, aren't you working?" Amu said pointing to the line.

"Its fine," Yaya tossed a busy sign on the counter and laughed. "My Dad owns these shops anyways."

Amu was stunned. "Really? He owns all Fetish X?"

(Lame shop name I created)

"Yup." Yaya nodded happily.

"Dude, I love Fetish X!" Amu said losing causing her tomboy side to erupt.

"Shh...shh..." Kukai whispered to Amu.

"That's super cool! I almost thought you were a guy ha-ha!" Yaya said slapping her playfully on the back.

**Ikuto's P.O.V **

Honestly, it's been about twenty minutes I started talking to these chicks and they bore me. Usually, I love being swarmed with girls; it's just why don't I care anymore?

"Ikuto, let's play somewhere." One girl said.

"No, play with me." Another girl added.

"Better yet, why doesn't he play with all of us?" A girl next to me said cupping my chin.

They all laughed and agreed with her, but I was to busy noticing coming out of a store, a beautiful pinkette.

I was lost in those beautiful golden orbs. I mean the lighting was perfect, it reflected on that simple, yet striking beautiful face. I couldn't rest my eyes off her. And, I also could hint why, because she was Amu.

I gently remove the girls away from me, and walk up to Amu and Kukai. Still, I don't know why, and I was lost for words.

"Oh Ikuto, how's it going?" Kukai said smirking.

"Good." I said still staring at Amu.

"Seems like you're having fun." He said still speaking to me.

"Good." I repeated not aware of what I was saying. I just constantly kept glancing at Amu.

Whenever we met eyes she would glance away, and still turn her cute shade of pink. Of course it's gotta be Amu. She's the only one that would blush like a carnation.

"Am-." I said but was caught off by Yaya clinging onto my arm.

"Ikuto, I missed you! Did you miss me?" She said tugging, and hugging me.

"Sure." I said a little bored, and pissed she ruined me and Amu's moment.

She still continued to smile and yanked Amu with her other arm towards me. "Donna this is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Donna."

"Donna?" I questioned.

"Donna Bonana!" Kukai said and Amu gave a glare walking in front of us.

"Whatever, let's just go." Amu said dragging Kukai and Yaya.

Yaya dragged her feet on the floor, and stopped them. "Wait," She said running up to me. "Do you wanna come too Ikuto Kun?"

"I'm delighted." I said grinning and saw Amu turn away quickly.

**Normal P.O.V**

On Ikuto's right arm was Yaya clinging all over him. Ikuto was annoyed and only bared this for the sake of seeing Amu. He wanted to stop Kukai at all costs on making a move on her.

Kukai looked over to see a bummed Ikuto and decided to light a match. He put his right hand on Amu's waist, and scooted her closer to him.

"What are you-?" A shocked Amu said, but stopped when Kukai whispered to her.

"Look Amu, I'm doing this for the sake of my best guy, and girlfriend."

Amu a little confused shook her head. "I don't like him okay, why does everyone assume I-."

"Because you do, I see the way you look at him Amu. He's really a good guy; you being with him strikes his good points."

While Amu and Kukai were whispering. A boiled Ikuto was fumed at the two, they were so close and he wanted to get close to Amu, not some kid who was half his size. Well maybe not even half, maybe even less…

Yaya jolted up excitedly. "Let's go to a haunted house!"

"Sounds good." Ikuto said looking over to Kukai and Amu.

"Sure."

"No," Amu said quite frightened. "I had a bad memory ever since I was little there was this dripping- ah never mind can we please not go there."

"Let's ride that roller coaster over there." Ikuto said pointing to the snake like ride.

Amu turned a little blue in the face. "Or, we could eat fir-."

"I say we go! Everyone pair up Donna you go with-." Kukai said pushing Amu to Ikuto, but Yaya grabbed Ikuto.

"DIBS ON IKUTO!" Yaya said excited.

"DIBS ON KUKAI!" Amu said grabbing Kukai scared.

Ikuto growled and filed in line while being clung on again.

Two hours later Ikuto could not feel his right arm from Yaya jerking him, and holding him on that same spot. When she finally let go he smashed his hand on the table on accident, but could not feel it due to the numbness.

"Isn't this fun guys?" Kukai said sarcastically and laughed.

"Woo." Ikuto put his elbow on the table and spoke bored.

It was silent for awhile until Kukai notice Yaya have a bunny necklace on. He looked to the prize stands and had an idea.

"Yaya you love bunnies right? Do you want me to win you won?" Kukai said and Yaya jumped up with no hesitation and followed him.

**Amu's P.O.V**

Oh great I'm stuck with him...

This isn't awkward at all! I mean while I'm eating my corny dog he's eyeing me with a smirk. I mean what the hell?

"What?" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how funny you don't look like a Donna." Ikuto said smirking.

"HEY! I am Donna from Switzerland," I thought for awhile. "I'm half Japanese, and half Switzerland I said with an accent.

"Alright Donna, would you like to do something while they're having fun?" He said smiling.

"Nope." I said bluntly and he frowned.

"Look, I'm trying really hard to-."

"You're not," I said a little harshly. "I can't believe a person would go that far to even-."

"I'm sorry Amu, just believe me. I'll change for some reason I can't get you off my mind."

He said putting his hands on mine, but I pulled away.

"Just live your perfect life how it was before without me! Go back to you're womanizing ways, go back to being yourself just as long as it has nothing to do with me!" I accidentally yelled, and saw his bangs cover his face.

I jump up and ran to the nearest place I could find. My allergies were acting up, and my eyes were watering I couldn't see, and needed to find a nearby place to chill out, and calm down. I spoke to the nearest person I could see.

"Can I enter?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"If you dare." Someone said in a low voice, and I just felt confused.

I walked inside and loved the feeling of the nice cold air. It was dark, but that didn't matter much, although the lights flickered. I just wondered where the heck were the people?

"WOOOOOO!" I saw a floating sheet come my way and was instantly scared.

"GLORY TO THE CREATOR! THE CHRIST, THE HOLY SPIRIT THREE IN ONE!" I yelled then kicked it causing it to fly, I sprinted for my life.

Dark rooms, chilly air, floating and scary things. This was either my worst nightmare, or I was in some scarily possessed house. There were people with chains, saws, and even hammers chasing me I was afraid for my life. I huddle to the nearest corner breaking down into tears.

Was this way of the lord trying to tell me that I have sinned? Oh god, please save me…

"Waaa!" I heard a scream and looked off into the distance as a bloody girl comes toward me and I could not move. It was just like my passed experience. So frightful. I didn't dare t move.

Oh why oh why did I ever scream at Ikuto that way?! I wish he was here he would protect me I- I can only try to call him, but-.

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu didn't know what to do except scream for her dear life. "IKUTO!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Off into the distance Ikuto threw his food away in the trash can and heard a loud scream.

"That voice..." He said and new immediately it was Amu.

Inside the haunted house was a terrified scared to death Amu. She was tugging her head telling herself everything was alright. But, it was no use, she was out of energy screaming for Ikuto, and she never watched haunted movies. Real or not, she didn't know what to do. She was petrified.

She pulled out her Father's necklace and held it tight closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the bloody girl. Still, her Father's necklace did not work, and Amu started to tear up.

She heard a big thump sound and opened her eyes to see a tall figure and blue eyes standing before her.

"Amu it's okay." He said with a smile on his face.

She quickly rushed into the arms of those blue eyes she was dieing to see, and still cried so happy that he came in time.

"I don't know if that's a girl, but they went flying across the room." Ikuto said laughing.

Ikuto then wrapped his arms around her and caressed her. "Everything's fine, I'm here. Don't be afraid I'll carry you back out okay. So don't worry."

Ikuto's gentle, soft words made Amu feel warmth and comfort ness in her heart.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I never expected to see her so scared. She was shaking; it almost killed me to see it. Still, I'm glad I made it on time. She was so cute running up to me like I was her mom or something. God, we should do this again. I carry out Amu kicking other people out of the way. (The ones that tried to scare us) After that, we made it out peacefully with Amu still clinging onto me.

I sat her down on the nearest clean table, and brushed the hair out of her face. I rested the tip of my forehead against hers.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to buy you a drink?" I said still forehead to forehead against her.

"No, I'm fine." She said and rested her head on my shoulder.

She then smiled and faced me. "Ikuto, I'm sorry. I said all those hurtful things but the truth was I was trying to protect myself. I know now that I feel like I-." Amu spoke to me turning pink, but we heard a loud shriek.

**Normal P.O.V**

Just when Amu was going to give her confession a blonde girl yelled and ran over to Ikuto.

"Oh no." Ikuto put his head on his forehead and sighed.

Off to the distance he saw a blonde girl running towards him with arms open for a hug. And who would it be? His sister of course. She forcefully jumped in her brother's arms and spinned him around. "I know you missed me!"

"Dammit, of all times." Ikuto mumbled and was constantly being jerked.

He whispered to Amu while his sister was smothering him. "Just wait; we'll outrun her after we-."

"IKUTO!" Another shriek was heard and off into the distance was Saaya.

"OH SHIT!" Amu yelled and dove behind a plant.

Ikuto raised his brow wondering why Amu was hiding from her. If anything, he thought the one to outrun these girls would be him.

Saaya ran onto the other side of Ikuto and hugged him. She stopped when Utau glared at her, and she acted coolly and flipped her hair.

"Did we surprise you?" She said twisting the ends of her hair.

"Hah... yeah." Ikuto said sarcastically.

His sister got in front of him and pressed her nose against his. "Just what are you doing here alone? Usually I have to smash these girls when I see them clinging to you."

Ikuto backed away from Utau and laughed. "See that's the thing, I didn't come here alone. I'm on a well a date."

"WHAT?!" Utau yelled and it echoed everywhere.

Amu cupped her ears at the unimaginable sound and whimpered.

"Then where is she?" Utau said angry.

_Please don't say by the plant please don't say by the plant!_

Amu thought nervously crotched down behind the plant.

"Behind the plant." Ikuto said openly, and Amu dropped her mouth open.

**Amu's P.O.V **

Shit shit shit shit shit! Ikuto you've done it now you idiot!

"YOU!" Utau's eyes lit up like a fire when she threw the plant covering Amu.

Amu stood up facing the floor trying to not face physical contact with Saaya.

Utau stood in front of me and eyed her grimly. "You are on a date with my beloved brother?"

I gulped and nervously and played with my fingers. "Yes."

Saaya moved forward and looked at me thoroughly. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! _

"Um why do you say that?" My voice said changing pitches.

"Hey I know who you are!" Saaya said in a louder tone snapping her fingers.

"WHAT?!" I yelped.

"Aren't you that model from that magazine?" She said puckering her lips up.

I was a little astounded. Thank god this bitch is stupid. That was a real benefit from here.

I nodded and shook my head. "No, but I may be in the model agency thank you. You look g-gorgeous."

I who almost chocked and vomited after saying that took a moment of silence in my inner thoughts. But, it was good she was this stupid and vane,

"Really? I mean I knew people keep telling me, but I really took it from heart." She said in a trance about her beauty.

"You think bluffing your way can hit a good point with me?" I look to see the blonde girl from earlier folding her arms and huffing.

"Um I wasn't really-." I said, but a hand was put in my face.

The blonde bitch's hand was in my face! I didn't know what happened but I automatically reacted to that situation by slapping her face out of the way.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" She yelled and striked again, but I dodged.

"I believe in peace and love, not hate and vengeance." I said and felt a cold breeze pass us.

Everything was silent and she look surprised that I said something.

She rushed over to Ikuto putting her arms around him. "Ikuto, why are you going out with that? Did you see the way she treated me?"

Ikuto smiled, and I thought he gave into her. He patted her lightly on the shoulder. "Utau, I am going out with this girl because she makes me want to improve myself for the better. I want to be with her because I want to be the one to take care of her, instead of her taking care of herself."

I was so surprised and nauseous at the same time I didn't know what to feel.

But, I swear it's as if I look into those blue orbs I get lost, and put into a spell.

I knew at that very moment that I….maybe I have grown to like the playboy.

CM: TADAA!

I: This isn't a magic show, or the movie the notebook!

A: Ikuto hush! She controls our future.

CM: The girl is wise…

I: Yeah whatever, the sooner it brings me and Amu together the better.

A: …

CM: Aww check it out Amu must be blushing!

T: Noooo! Curses!

I: Dude, why are you even here?

A: Thanks for reading and reviewing join us next time. :x


End file.
